Bittersweet Love
by anandika
Summary: Bella Swan é uma advogada toda certinha que sempre foi apaixonada por seu amigo e colega de trabalho Edward Cullen. Ela nunca teve coragem de declarar todo o seu amor por ele, e tudo só piorou quando seu grande amor resolveu namorar a sua prima Rosalie.
1. Prólogo

**BITTERSWEET LOVE**

**SINOPSE**

Bella Swan é uma advogada toda certinha que sempre foi apaixonada por seu amigo e colega de trabalho Edward Cullen.

Ela nunca teve coragem de declarar todo o seu amor por ele, e tudo só piorou quando seu grande amor resolveu namorar a sua prima Rosalie.

Bella sofre por este amor em silêncio, mas após uma noite regada a muita bebida e palavras que não deveriam ser ditas, ela acorda de ressaca e com um grande problema:

Edward está dormindo em sua cama, enroscado em seu corpo e totalmente nu! E Rosalie está ligando para seu celular desesperada, dizendo que seu namorado sumiu!

Após esta noite louca, a paixão adormecida de Bella por Edward resolve despertar com toda força, levando-a a repensar os seus conceitos e prioridades.

O que é mais importante para ela?

O amor que ela sente por Edward ou a lealdade a sua prima de caráter um tanto duvidoso?

**PROLOGO**

... E agora aqui estou eu.

Na porta do elegante bistrô localizado no Central Park, descabelada e ofegante pela corrida, olhando para todos os lados, tentando achar o amor da minha vida.

Sim, eu irei impedir Edward de pedir a traidora da minha prima em noivado!

Eu não vou deixar que ele escape de mim!

Não sem que ele saiba de toda a verdade sobre a mulher que ele acha que é a mais correta e perfeita.

Ao entrar em um dos salões, os avistei.

Edward tem as mãos de Rosalie entre as suas e um olhar emocionado.

Ao lado deles estão seus pais e alguns amigos, que sorriem satisfeitos, com taças de champanhe nas mãos.

Eu tenho que parar esta loucura e a hora era esta!

- Edward! Não faz isto... – gritei desesperada, parando bem em frente ao casalzinho.

- Bella? – ele me olhou espantado, soltando a mão da minha prima – O que... O que... Vo-você não estava em Londres?

- Tem muitas coisas que você ainda não sabe... – falei ofegante - Por favor, me ouça antes de decidir qualquer coisa...

Rosalie me fuzilou com o olhar, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Isabella Swan, olhe o que você vai dizer... – ela falou em tom ameaçador.

- Cala a boca Rosalie! – dei uma risadinha sarcástica e balancei a cabeça não acreditando na sua ousadia em me desafiar - Você não está no direito de dizer nada hoje e sabe disto... Se eu abrir a minha boca, este seu noivado acaba agora!

- Bella, o que está acontecendo? – Edward veio em minha direção, olhando-me com cautela. – O que eu não sei que pode impedir o meu noivado com sua prima?

O que ele não sabia? Muitas e muitas coisas!

Ele não tinha noção de quem era Rosalie na verdade.

Reunindo toda a minha coragem, gritei em um só fôlego a minha maior descoberta.

-Rosalie não é santa, Edward. Ela também te traiu!

Neste momento, todos os olhares do salão se voltarem para mim.


	2. O começo de tudo

**Capítulo 1 – O começo de tudo.**

Sexta-feira, final de expediente, meus colegas animados para o final de semana e eu, ainda com uma pilha de papeis em minha frente e um prazo a cumprir.

Exatamente às oito da manhã da segunda-feira eu teria que estar no Fórum do Brooklin com o processo do meu ultimo cliente todo organizado e como não estava disposta a trabalhar por todo o final de semana, resolvi que o melhor a fazer era ficar até mais tarde no escritório e terminar tudo de uma vez.

Prendi meu cabelo com um dos lápis que estavam sobre a bagunçada mesa de reuniões da minha sala e suspirei alto totalmente frustrada.

O que mais eu queria era ir para casa, tomar um banho bem relaxante, depois ligar para a minha melhor amiga e talvez assistir a um filme no cinema da Times Square.

- Eu mereço... – murmurei para mim mesma

- Está tão tensa, Bella...

Meu coração só faltou saltar pela boca ao ouvir a voz rouca de Edward em meu ouvido e sentir as suas mãos em meus ombros, apertando-os suavemente e fazendo uma pequena massagem.

– Por que está assim pequena? – ele deu um beijinho no topo da minha cabeça.

Larguei a caneta na mesma hora e me virei para ele, controlando minha cara de boba.

Edward estava lindo com o seu paletó pendurado no braço, os botões da camisa um pouco abertos, a gravata folgada e sorrindo aquele sorriso que me fazia derreter como manteiga.

- Muito trabalho ainda por fazer... – soltei mais um suspiro, tentando conter as batidas descompensadas do meu coração - Preciso terminar de revisar este processo ainda hoje...

- Quer ajuda? – ele colocou seu paletó no encosto da cadeira e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Se você não se importar... – dividi os papeis em minha frente em duas pilhas e sorri para ele.

- Então mãos à obra, Srta. Swan – ele pegou uma caneta e me acompanhou na conferência, com seus sorrisos tortos e olhares que quase faziam parar o meu coração.

Enquanto conferíamos os papeis que estavam sobre a mesa, relembrei a minha amizade com Edward Cullen, que começou a partir da minha mãe.

Renée, conheceu Esme, a mãe de Edward quando ambas cursavam a faculdade de Arquitetura na University of Califórnia e a partir daquele encontro se tornaram amigas inseparáveis.

A amizade que começou quando tinham apenas 18 anos deu tão certo que hoje elas são sócias em um dos maiores escritórios de Arquitetura e Decoração de Los Angeles.

Elas conheceram os nossos pais, Charlie Swan e Carlisle Cullen quase na mesma época, casaram-se no mesmo ano e até engravidaram juntas, tanto que a diferença de idade entre eu e Alice Cullen, a minha amiga inseparável e irmã de Edward é de apenas um mês.

Eu e Alice sempre fomos como uma só. Estudamos na mesma sala, nos vestíamos iguais, tínhamos os mesmos brinquedos, só andávamos grudadas e éramos bem parecidas fisicamente, pois somos meio baixinhas, bem brancas, de cabelos escuros e grandes olhos esverdeados. Nossa semelhança é tanta que muitas pessoas, quando éramos crianças, achavam que éramos irmãs gêmeas.

Apesar de ser quase três anos mais velho do que eu e Alice, Edward sempre foi muito ligado a nós duas, nos protegendo de todos e de tudo e algumas vezes sendo até motivo de brincadeira dos outros garotos por passar muito tempo conosco.

Ele nos acompanhava em muitos momentos, fazia todas as nossas vontades, era o nosso companheiro de todas as horas e também foi meu grande confidente e defensor das maluquices da sua irmã,

Devido ao nível de amizade entre nossas famílias, posso dizer que eu sempre fui um pouco Cullen, assim como Alice e Edward um pouco Swan.

Nossas férias sempre foram juntas, nossos passeios sempre foram os mesmos e moramos toda a nossa infância e adolescência em casas vizinhas localizadas em um charmoso condomínio em Bel Air, onde tínhamos uma vida feliz e cheia de aventuras, até que Edward, buscando cursar uma das melhores universidades de Direito do país, se mudou para Nova York, nos deixando com o coração partido.

As saudades do nosso Edward eram tantas que, mesmo sob protesto dos nossos pais que não achavam Nova York uma cidade segura para duas mocinhas morarem, quando terminamos a High School resolvemos nos mudar para um apartamento em West Village e fazer faculdade na Columbia University, assim como ele.

Eu no curso de Direito e Alice cursando Design de moda.

Mesmo com meu pai sempre dizendo que queria que eu fizesse faculdade de Administração para que seguisse seus passos e me tornasse uma grande executiva como ele, optei pelo direito, parte por causa da minha paixão por leis, mas também por influencia de Edward, que era encantado com o seu curso e sempre me ajudava a estudar, com um sorriso no rosto e tentando me manter calma, quando tinha eu as provas mais difíceis e os trabalhos quase impossíveis de se fazer.

Desde que me formei com honras, a dois anos atrás, fui convidada a trabalhar em muitos escritórios de advocacia e empresas, mas depois que Edward só faltou implorar para que eu trabalhasse junto dele, resolvi aceitar a sua proposta e desde então somos colegas no Newton & Spencer advogados associados, que é um dos mais renomado escritório de advocacia da Ilha de Manhattan.

Sempre tive uma conexão enorme com Edward. Conexão do tipo que eu começava a falar alguma coisa e ele imediatamente completava, de um se sentir quando o outro estava em apuros mesmo que tivessem a quilômetros de distância, de nos desentendermos e na mesma hora já estarmos fazendo as pazes e de não conseguirmos nos distanciar mesmo quando brigávamos feio, o que geralmente acontecia por causa do ciúme excessivo que Edward tinha de mim e que, de certa forma eu tinha dele.

Ele sempre falava em tom de brincadeira que, se dependesse dele eu e Alice nunca namoraríamos sério com ninguém, tanto que ele só faltou morrer quando Alice anunciou seu noivado com Jasper Whitlock e saiu do apartamento que nós duas dividíamos para morar com ele, a uns seis meses atrás.

Mesmo tendo sido criada como uma irmã dos Cullen, sempre tive uma paixãozinha encubada e não correspondida por Edward, o menino lindo dos cabelos cor de cobre e olhos verdes esmeralda que fazia todas as garotas suspirarem na nossa adolescência.

Ele sempre foi o meu herói, o meu porto seguro. Nossa ligação e confiança era tão grande, que o escolhi para o meu primeiro beijo aos 15 anos em um jogo de 'verdade ou conseqüência', foi a ele que eu recorri quando bati meu carro novo e não queria que meus pais soubessem, aos 16 anos, e foi ele que me salvou de quase morrer afogada nas nossas férias de verão em Cancun, aos 18, quando teimei em nadar com os golfinhos mesmo sabendo que nadar não era o meu forte.

Nossa relação hoje em dia é um tanto engraçada. Edward ainda tem muitos ciúmes de mim e me quer sempre por perto, o que faz a minha imaginação voar, mas eu tento de todas as formas colocar em minha cabeça que a minha paixão por Edward é apenas confusão de minha cabeça e na maior parte do tempo consigo isto normalmente, mas algumas vezes, ainda sinto como se eu fosse derreter apenas com a sua presença, como agora, que estou aqui, às sete da noite de uma sexta-feira, terminando mais um dia de trabalho juntinho à ele e quase babando só de olhá-lo tão concentrado e lindo.

Com um sorriso no lábio voltei ao presente e o vi organizando os papeis que estavam à sua frente, com uma expressão despreocupada.

O nosso trabalho em dupla rendeu bons frutos, pois em um pouco menos de uma hora conseguimos revisar todo o processo que eu só terminaria bem mais tarde, se estivesse sozinha.

- Pronto, acho que terminamos tudo e você me deve um favor... – ele sorriu torto – Então como hoje é noite de sexta-feira, um dia ótimo para nos divertirmos, o que você acha de me acompanhar naquele bar que fica aqui na esquina? Aí bebemos algumas cervejas, comemos aqueles petiscos que você adora e aproveitamos para conversar e desestressar um pouquinho da semana atribulada.

- O bar daqui da esquina? – olhei sério para ele – Só nós dois?

- Exatamente...Nós dois. Nada de Alice, nem Jasper, nem ninguém mais... Apenas eu e você como fazíamos quando éramos adolescentes em Los Angeles e queríamos fugir da tagarelice na minha irmã – ele riu, fazendo meu coração voltar a disparar – E aí, topa?

Edward estava me chamando para sairmos sozinhos? Só nós dois, sem mais nenhum dos nossos amigos inseparáveis?

Era difícil de acreditar pois temos uma turma grande e fiel de amigos e é praticamente impossível sair sem pelo menos mais alguém nos acompanhando.

Acho que nestes anos todos que moro em Nova York nunca conseguimos sair só nós dois.

Pisquei os olhos e balancei a cabeça, fazendo uma cara incrédula e ele riu alto.

- Por que esta cara, Bella? Vamos nos distrair um pouquinho sem ter que agüentar Alice o tempo inteiro falando do que ela está planejando fazer de inovador no casamento dela, Jasper concordando com tudo o que ela diz e os nossos amigos ou fazendo piadas sem graça ou arrumando confusão... E além do mais amanhã é sábado e você não precisa trabalhar... – ele fez uma cara pidona. – Vamos comigo, por favor...

Revirei os olhos e soltei um suspiro longo.

Aquela cara dele era covardia... Eu tinha que aceitar.

- Ok... Eu aceito! – abri um sorriso, quase morrendo de emoção por ter a oportunidade de ficar sozinha com Edward depois de tanto tempo.

- Então vamos minha pequena estressadinha e muito responsável, a noite é uma criança – ele estendeu a mão para mim e piscou o olho.

Meu coração, desta vez, pareceu perder uma batida com a sua piscadela matadora.

- Vamos grandão, estou precisando relaxar mesmo... – peguei minha bolsa e meu casaco, e segurando na mão dele com força, saímos rumo à noite de Nova York.

E foi nesta noite, que deveria ser muito feliz para mim, que todo o meu tormento começou...

* * *

Notas da autora:

Aí o primeiro capitulo gente!

Todo o tormento da nossa Bellinha vai começar nesta noite, onde ela e Edward conseguiram sair juntos pela primeira vez... Mas alguém vai aparecer para acabar com a festa deles, vamos ver quem é?

Como vcs foram nota 1.000.000 comentando muitooooo, este capitulo saiu rapidinho... Mas o próximo daqui a 15 dias mesmo, ok?

Bjusssssssss e muitoooooo obrigada pelo apoio de vcs!

Nota da Beta super empolgadaaaaaaa:

Ain já adotei essa fic gente, to muito empolgada com ela, tenho ctza q vcs vão amar tbm!

Eu suspirei lendo este cap inteirinho ...

E Obrigada a todas que vieram conhecer a nova ideia, que estão nos apoiando e continuem comentando, até o próximo.


	3. Edward, Bella e a exibida

**Capítulo 2 – Edward, Bella... E a exibida.**

Depois de fecharmos as nossas salas, descemos até o estacionamento do prédio onde trabalhamos para deixar os nossos pertences nos carros e seguirmos para a nossa diversão de sexta à noite.

Depois de organizar minhas pasta e meu notebook no banco do carona do meu carro, me virei para Edward e vi que ele estava tentando dobrar as mangas da sua camisa, sem muito sucesso.

- Mas você é todo desajeitado mesmo... Deixa que eu te ajudo – me aproximei dele rindo feliz– Estica o braço que eu faço isto em um minuto.

Fazendo uma careta fofa, Edward estendeu o braço para mim, que dobrei a camisa dele habilidosamente, terminando o serviço rapidinho.

- Pronto, agora você está ainda mais lindo! – aproveitei para ajeitar o colarinho da sua camisa.

- Obrigada Bella... Você é o meu anjo salvador – ele me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha fazendo com que meu coração disparasse.

Abraçados, caminhamos até o bar que ficava a dois prédios do que trabalhávamos e encontramos o local bem cheio de pessoas como nós, jovens profissionais buscando um pouco de diversão depois de uma semana estressante de trabalho.

Andamos pelo local e depois de observar um pouco o ambiente notando que naquela noite uma bandinha indie que Edward gostava bastante iria tocar, escolhemos uma das mesinhas perto do palco e nos sentamos em frete um do outro.

- Pronto pequena, vamos relaxar e esquecer nossos problemas – Edward sorriu largo, pegando o menu - Cerveja?

- Claro... – concordei - E aqueles petiscos de gorgonzola que eu adoro!

- É pra já! – ele acenou para o garçom que anotou o nosso pedido, trazendo-o pouco depois.

Começamos a conversar enquanto bebericávamos as nossas cervejas e nos fartávamos com o meu petisco predileto.

- Sabe o que eu estava lembrando agora que saímos meio que escondido de Alice? – perguntei fazendo minha melhor cara sapeca.

- Hum, pela sua cara é algo que aprontamos... Conta aí!

- Estava lembrando de quando eu escapulia pulando a varandinha do meu quarto e ia para o seu para assistirmos TV e comermos sorvete escondidos de Alice nos dias que ela estava muito chata e ela ficava louca nos procurando e nós dois rindo da cara dela.

- Alice ficava louca no meio da casa! – ele riu relembrando a nossa travessura – Lembra de quando eu me escondi no seu guarda roupa por que tinha quebrado um vaso de minha mãe e fiquei com medo dela me bater?

- Este dia quase que tia Esme teve um treco! Ela chamou até a segurança do condomínio para te procurar.

- Foi mesmo... E não adiantou nada me esconder por que apanhei mais ainda por ter sumido a tarde toda!

- Bons tempos estes... – falei enxugando meus olhos, pois algumas lágrimas desceram por meu rosto de tanto que eu ri.

- Bons tempos mesmo... – Edward começou a me olhar intensamente, os olhos verdes me hipnotizando, enquanto pegava minha mão carinhosamente – Adorava aqueles momentos só nossos e estou muito feliz por está revivendo um pouco isto hoje, aqui somente eu e você. – ele começou a passar seus polegares na palma das minhas mãos – Definitivamente, precisamos fazer isto mais vezes. Promete que de hoje em diante, vamos sair sozinhos pelo menos uma vez por mês?

- Prometo! – falei hipnotizada com o sorriso que ele me lançava – É só você marcar o dia...

- Deixa comigo! – Edward deu uma piscadela para mim - Olhe que te seqüestro se você me inventar alguma desculpa.

- Como você é bobo Edward! – fiz um biquinho – Não vou inventar desculpas não... Você sabe que eu adoro estar com você...

- Disto eu sei pequena... – ele me deu um beijo demorado na bochecha e eu só faltei morrer com este contato. – Você não vive sem mim.

- Como você é modesto Edward Cullen – brinquei dando um tapinha em seu braço.

– Vamos brindar a nossa noite! – Edward levantou o copo de cerveja. – Vamos brindar a primeira vez depois de muito tempo que conseguimos ficar sozinhos!

Depois de batermos nossos copos em um brinde animado e bebermos todo o liquido em um só gole, continuamos a relembrar histórias engraçadas que tinha acontecido conosco em um clima bem amigável e alegre, como fazíamos nos velhos tempos.

Enquanto riamos de um dos episódios da nossa infância que Edward tinha acabado de lembrar, meu celular começou a tocar sem parar.

- Meu celular... – murmurei.

- Não atende Bella... – ele segurou a minha mão.

- Calma! Deixa eu ver pelo menos quem é... – procurei o aparelho na bolsa e finalmente o achei, mas em um movimento rápido Edward pegou o celular de minha mão, olhou para o visor.

- Rosalie? – ele fez uma careta – Quem é Rosalie?

- É a minha prima... Preciso atender - estendi a mão para pegar meu celular em sua mão, mas ele o escondeu atrás do corpo.

- Não, nem pensar! – ele soltou uma gargalhada - Celular confiscado, você prometeu ser só minha hoje e não abro mão deste direito.

- Edward, por favor... Preciso atender Rose...

- Não!

- É serio Edward, me dá este celular agora! – perdendo a paciência pulei em seu colo, rindo e fazendo cócegas.

- Calma Bella – ele riu alto - Cócegas é golpe baixo... Toma seu celular – ele estende o telefone fazendo uma careta.

Dei língua para ele e voltei a me sentar em minha cadeira, atendendo a ligação.

_- Bella? Pensei que não pudesse atender _– Rosalie gritou em meu ouvido

- Oi Rose, desculpa a demora... – fiz uma careta para Edward que me olhava sério - Estava procurando o celular em minha bolsa que está uma bagunça.

Filha de uma das irmãs da minha mãe, Rose, sua irmã Anne, e eu passamos uma infância muito feliz no rancho da família, mas a algum tempo não nos encontrávamos, pois eu vim estudar em Nova York e Rosalie agora era modelo internacional e só vivia viajando.

Pensei que não veria a minha prima tão cedo, mas a pouco mais de um mês, ela havia me ligado e avisado que estava vindo para Nova York para fazer alguns trabalhos e que queria me visitar, o que me deixou bastante feliz.

Apesar dos nossos desentendimentos durante a infância e adolescência, eu queria muito reencontrá-la.

- Sim... Eu sei... É claro prima! – respondi animada quando ela me contou que já tinha chegado à cidade e que queria me ver.

Enquanto eu falava ao telefone, Edward fazia gracinhas em minha frente, balançando os braços, fazendo caretas e mandando eu me livrar de Rose.

- Espera um minutinho, Rose...– coloquei a mão no celular para abafar o som e dei um gritinho - Para com isto Edward!

- Não paro... Desliga este celular por que esta noite é só nossa!– ele puxou o meu cabelo e eu dei um tapa em seu braço, me acabando de rir.

-_Bella, o que está acontecendo? _– minha prima perguntou.

- Não é nada demais Rose... - dei língua para Edward, que revirou os olhos. - Estou em um bar perto da quinta avenida.

Depois passar o endereço do bar para Rose, desliguei o celular e olhei para Edward, que fazia uma cara feia.

- Poxa Bella, era só nós dois hoje – ele soou realmente chateado – Você vai me pagar por esta depois, ouviu?

- Relaxa Edward... Se eu conheço bem Rosalie, ela logo vai embora. – passei a mão em sua bochecha, fazendo um carinho.

- Espero mesmo, senão minha vingança será maligna! – ele me encarou fazendo uma cara de mal - Rosalie é aquela sua prima ruivinha que derrubou a pizza, sem querer, em meu suco uma vez?

- Você ainda lembra desse episódio? – perguntei incrédula – Que memória de elefante!

- Pois é... Isto me marcou. Toda desajeitada aquela menina. – ele riu – É ela esta tal Rosalie?

- Não, a ruivinha é Annie, a irmã dela... Rosalie é a loirinha que estava com ela e que ficou rindo da sua cara irritada.

Edward tinha conhecido as minhas primas quando ele tinha uns 15 anos e junto comigo e com Alice, foi passar as férias de verão no rancho da minha família em Santa Fé, no Texas, apesar de eu ter quase certeza de que ele não lembraria das meninas.

- Desta eu não lembro... – ele fez uma cara pensativa – Só me lembro da ruivinha que por sinal era muito chata.

- Edward, chato era você... Annie era tão legal...– relembrando algo que fazíamos quando éramos mais novos, dei um tapa no braço dele, fazendo uma cara irritada e ele segurou a minha mão, me olhando fixamente, enquanto debruçava na mesa e aproximava seu rosto do meu.

- Sabia que você fica linda quando está irritadinha? Sempre gostei quando você faz estas caretinhas – ele me deu uma mordidinha na bochecha e eu o empurrei.

- Para Edward!

Estávamos tão imersos em mais um dos nossos particulares momentos de provocações e brincadeiras que mal notamos a aproximação da minha prima, até que ela soltou um gritinho estridente.

- Bella, minha prima preferida, como vai?

Me virei junto com Edward e mirei Rose admirada com o que eu estava vendo.

Em vez da figura magrinha de longos e lisos cabelos loiros, Rose agora tinha os cabelos ondulados em um tom castanho avermelhado e seus seios estavam um pouco maiores e a cintura mais fina.

Será que ela tinha colocado silicone nos seios, feito lipoaspiração?

Provavelmente sim, já que ela era uma modelo de sucesso e estes retoques são necessários.

A única certeza que eu tinha era que ela parecia uma outra pessoa.

- Rose? – fiquei surpresa com a sua mudança – Você está diferente...

- Pois é... Cansei de ser loira... – ela remexeu os cabelos. – Gostou do novo visual?

- Gostei sim... Ficou ótimo Rose.

- É o que todos dizem... – falou presunçosa e lançando um olhar para Edward, sentou-se ao lado dele - Não vai me apresentar o seu namorado?

- Não é meu namorado – _infelizmente_, completei mentalmente – É o meu amigo Edward Cullen... Acho que você não lembra dele.

- Edward? – ela jogou o cabelo e olhou fixamente para ele - O irmão daquela garota que só vivia grudada em você?

- Eu mesmo – Edward riu com sarcasmo. – Edward Cullen, muito prazer – ele estendeu a mão para ela.

- Rosalie Hale – ela respondeu - Você era bem esquisitinho quando novo – Rose deu uma risadinha – Mas agora está bem diferente...

- Pra melhor ou pra pior? – ele perguntou.

-Pra melhor, claro!

- Ainda bem... – Edward suspirou teatralmente e revirou os olhos – Pensei que fosse feio...

Como eu o conhecia bem, sabia que ele não estava mais chateado por eu ter convidado Rose e no final até gostaria da companhia.

- Não Edward, não que você fosse feio antes, mas agora você está bem melhor – Rose falou em tom preocupado.

- Não ligue para as loucuras de Edward não, Rose... Ele sabe que é o mais lindo de todos... – me virei para ele e brinquei tocando a ponta do seu nariz – Deixe de modéstia, Edward Cullen que você sabe que é lindo.

- Está certo _Bella Mia_ – ele fez o trocadinho que eu tanto gostava com o meu nome em italiano – Eu acredito em você... E Rose, obrigada pelo elogio.

- Já viu como ele é bobo, Rose? Só eu mesma para aguentar. – estiquei a mão para alisar os cabelos acobreados de Edward e Rose nos deu um sugestivo olhar.

O mesmo olhar que eu já tinha visto algumas vezes e que me lembrava não gostar muito.

- Já vi que vocês estão mais amigos do que nunca... – ela falou sem tirar os olhos de nós dois – Mas o que vocês fazem aqui sozinhos sem a irmã de Edward que não desgrudava de vocês?

- Hoje decidimos sair sem Alice – sorri para o meu amigo-amor - Viemos curtir um tempo só nosso e conversar um pouco... Tivemos uma semana cheia no trabalho.

- Pena que atrapalhei vocês... – Rose tinha uma expressão aparaentemente preocupada – Se soubesse não tinha vindo...

Dei um sorrisinho sem graça. Era uma pena mesmo que ela tivesse aparecido e estragado o meu momento à sois com Edward, mas ela não sabia disto e eu não podia deixá-la constrangida.

- Você não atrapalha, não é Edward? – falei simpática.

- É... - Edward fez uma carinha pensativa – Agora que você já está aqui fica e aproveita...

- Ai Meu Deus! – Rose abaixou o resto entre as mãos – Agora fiquei com vergonha...Parece que o seu amigo não está gostando da minha presença

- Não fique... – fiz um carinho no braço dela - Você é bem vinda!

- Não se preocupe em estar atrapalhando por que se eu não te quisesse aqui, já tinha dado um jeito bem especial de te expulsar... No mínimo, já teria dado um jeito de molhar a sua roupa de cerveja... É claro que eu contaria com a ajuda de Bella, pois esta mulher é uma fera quando algo a desagrada– Edward discursou com a cara séria, fazendo Rose arregalar os olhos.

Se não conhecesse bem o jeito brincalhão de Edward, que ficava ainda mais aparente quando ele estava incomodado, até acreditaria que era verdade o que ele estava falando.

Edward sempre brincou muito comigo, principalmente por que ele sabia que eu ficava extremamente envergonhada, mas hoje ele estava impossível!

- EDWARD! – dei um beliscão no braço dele. – Para com isto, por que daqui a pouco Rose está acreditando que é verdade! – fiz uma cara envergonhada – É brincadeira dele, Rose.

- Eu sei Bella, não se incomode com isto – ela deu uma risadinha.

Edward deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça, sussurrou um 'bobinha' sensual em meu ouvido e depois chamou o garçom.

- Vou pedir mais cerveja, vocês duas vão querer?

- Claro! – gritei junto com Rose – Cerveja nunca e demais... E aproveita para pedir aquela batata frita especial daqui. –falei alisando o braço dele.

- Deixa comigo! – ele se virou para o garçom e fez o nosso pedido.

Nossas bebidas logo chegaram e então voltamos a falar sobre assuntos triviais e da atualidade para que todos nós pudéssemos participar, mas depois de pouco tempo, Rosalie mudou o foco da conversa para ela e disparou a falar da vida maravilhosa que ela tinha, como era excelente modelo e as muitas campanhas que já tinha feito.

Ela balançava o cabelo de um lado para o outro enquanto falava sem parar e toda vez que eu tentava dar alguma opinião, ela me cortava e virava o corpo mais para o lado de Edward e ele, sempre educado, fazia uma expressão de interesse e algumas perguntas, o que dava mais ânimo para que ela tagarelasse sem parar.

O monologo de Rosalie continuou por um bom tempo e me fez chegar a conclusão que ela estava dando em cima de Edward, tentando chamar a sua atenção de qualquer maneira.

Lembranças da minha adolescência se passaram na minha cabeça e me fizeram tremer.

Se ela começasse o seu joguinho, só terminaria quando conquistasse o que queria.

Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa para deter Rosalie e tinha que ser rápido.

- Você fica aqui até quando, Rose? – resolvi intervir irritada. – Já tem uma ideia?

- Não sei ainda... – ela finalmente desviou o olhar para mim - Tem esta campanha que vou fazer agora e depois vou tentar outros trabalhos... Estou pensando em me estabelecer por aqui mesmo e dividir apartamento com uma amiga.

- Pensei que você não ia ficar muito tempo... – murmurei – Você me disse a um tempo atrás que não demoraria por aqui...

- Eu mudei de ideia – ela me interrompeu - Meu contrato em Milão venceu e agora penso em ficar por aqui mesmo. Esta cidade parece ser ótima - encarou Edward e piscou o olho – Mas isto é ago para ver depois... Vamos continuara a nossa conversa, então Edward, e você gosta do seu trabalho?

- Gosto sim Rose... É ótimo! – ele falou simpático e eu lancei um olhar matador para ele.

A pouco ele não queria companhia e agora estava agindo todo gentil com Rosalie? Me poupe!

- Isto é bom... Também adoro o meu trabalho!

Rosalie voltou a falar sem parar, fazendo biquinhos e carinhas sensuais e não me dando a chance de me manifestar enquanto prendia Edward em sua conversa e ignorava a minha presença completamente, o que me irritou profundamente.

Quem ela pensava que era?

Que direito ela tinha em acabar a minha noite com o MEU Edward?

Depois de mais um tempo ouvindo as besteiras que Rosalie falava, levantei da cadeira bastante incomodada.

- Já é tarde, vou para casa... – falei, pegando a minha bolsa.

- Já pequena? – Edward esticou a mão até segurar a minha – Fica mais um pouquinho...

- Não Edward... Estou muito cansada. – alisei a sua mão – Você mesmo viu que o dia hoje foi cheio... Preciso descansar.

- Então vou com você Bella... – ele tentou se levantar, mas Rosalie o segurou pela camisa.

- Fica Edward... – ela só faltou se jogar no colo dele – A banda vai começar a tocar agora e parece ser legal...

- Bella? – Edward me olhou como que pedisse permissão.

Lembrando que eu não poderia demonstrar todo o meu ciúme, sob pena de parecer ridícula, apenas falei baixinho.

- Se quiser, pode ficar... Sei que você gosta desta banda. – falei sem emoção.

- Você não vai se chatear? – ele soltou a mão de Rosalie da camisa e levantou-se da cadeira, vindo em minha direção.

- De jeito nenhum grandão... Se você quiser, fique... – pisquei para ele, tentando manter uma cara neutra ao notar o olhar sedutor que Rosalie lançava para ele, mas por dentro estava fervendo de raiva.

- Então eu fico mais um pouquinho... Esta banda é mesmo interessante. – Edward deu um beijo em minha bochecha e voltou a se sentar, me deixando frustrada.

Queria que ele fosse comigo.

- Te ligo amanhã para marcarmos alguma coisa Rose – fazendo a minha melhor cara neutra, dei dois beijinhos em despedida - E Edward... – me virei para ele - Nos vemos depois. Boa noite...

- Boa noite minha pequena – ele soltou um beijo no ar e logo Rosalie chamou a sua atenção voltando a falar sem parar.

Irritada com cena ridícula que Rosalie estava fazendo, dei as costas para eles e me dirigi ao caixa para pagar a minha conta bufando de raiva por ter insistido em atender aquele telefonema e arrependida de não tem me livrado dela enquanto pude.

A minha noite, que começou tão feliz, estava totalmente arruinada e a responsável por isto tem nome e sobrenome:

A minha prima Rosalie Hale!

* * *

Notas da autora:

Eu acho Bella e Edward juntos tão lindos... A relação deles flui tão naturalmente.

Mas Rosalie já apareceu toda se jogando para Edward e Bella já está mortinha de ciúmes...

Que mulherzinha exibida, hein? Quem tem uma prima desta não precisa de inimiga kkkkkk

Realmente, um tormento!

No próximo capitulo vamos saber o que deu este fim noite de Edward com Rosalie.

Bjusssssss

Nota da Beta:

Gente quero matar Rosalie ruiva Hale, sério arghh

Eles tavam tão fofos juntos, ai chego o diabo ruivo e cabo!

Já odeio ela no segundo cap, imagine nos próximos aiee

E vcs o q acharam?


	4. Amor e ódio!

**Capitulo 3 – Amor e Ódio!**

Ouvi um toque de celular bem baixinho. Eu estava sonhando... Estava no escritório, cercada de documentos e o meu cliente estava me ligando para falar dos prazos.

Prazos... Depois! Hoje é sábado!

Coloquei o travesseiro sobre a cabeça, buscando abafar o barulho, mas o toque recomeçou, desta vez mais audível... Não era o telefone do escritório. Era o meu celular que tocava sem parar.

- Droga! - virei na cama e olhando para meu despertador, notei que já passava de 11 da manhã. - O almoço na casa de Alice... Estou atrasada!

A baixinha tinha me dito que faria um almoço em sua casa, para conversamos sobre os primeiros preparativos do seu casamento que seria dentro de, no máximo 6 meses. Este era o único assunto que interessava a Alice, nos últimos tempos. Até da minha falta de vida amorosa ela tinha esquecido.

Meio tonta, me sentei na cama e tateei a mesa de cabeceira procurando o aparelhinho que ainda tocava insistentemente.

- Calma Alice Cullen! Calma! - suspirei, sentindo o meu mundo rodar.

Ontem, quando cheguei em casa, tentando esquecer minhas frustrações e também que provavelmente a minha prima estava agarrando e tomando de mim o amor da minha vida, apenas tomei um remédio para dor de cabeça e cai na cama, sendo que somente agora estava sentindo os efeitos da noite anterior.

Como apenas 3 garrafinhas de cerveja poderia fazer tanto estrago em uma pessoa?

Minha cabeça estava pesada das cervejas e meu estomago revirando dos salgadinhos que comi, e a única coisa que eu desejava era poder tomar outro remédio, deitar na minha cama e voltar a dormir em paz.

O celular voltou a tocar e eu olhei para o visor.

Não era Alice, era Edward.

Suspirei profundamente e fechei os olhos com força. Teria que enfrentar a verdade sobre a noite de ontem, qual ela fosse.

Apesar de estar morta de medo da resposta, estava curiosa sim para saber como foi a noite de Rosalie e Edward assim que eu os deixei no bar. E se Edward tivesse adorado Rosalie. E se eles tivessem saído do bar, esticado a noite em outro lugar? E se Rosalie tivesse seduzido Edward, como ela era acostumada a fazer. E se eles...

- Foco Bella! Não seja pessimista - falei para mim mesma e tomando uma profunda respiração, atendi o telefone de uma vez.

- _Bom dia_ _Bella Mia! -_ a voz de Edward soou animada - _Que demora foi esta para atender ao telefone? Te acordei?_

- Não Edward... - menti, tentando fazer com que minha voz não parecesse sonolenta - Eu estava longe do celular apenas.

_- A anã está fazendo um almoço para nós na casa dela... Ela te disse?_

- Alice tinha me dito sim, mas não sei se eu vou... – coloquei minha cabeça entre as mãos e gemi baixinho ao sentir meu estomago revirar mais uma vez - Estou meio indisposta... Acho que comi muito daqueles salgadinhos deliciosos e não fiquei nada bem... Vou ligar para ela e dizer que...

_- Qual é Bella vai inventar desculpa? _- ele não me deixou terminar de falar -_Se troca ai que daqui a pouco eu passo para te pegar._

Suspirei e revirei os olhos. Seria missão quase impossível me livrar dos irmãos Cullen hoje, então o melhor a fazer era enfrentar este almoço de uma vez.

- Eu tenho alternativa?

_-Não! Você não tem alternativa e acho bom você esta pronta quando eu chegar aí, senão invado a sua casa _- ele riu - _E eu estou falando sério com você Bella._

Eu sabia que ele estava falando sério pois ele e Alice já tinham me tirado de casa vestida apenas em meus pijamas algumas vezes quando éramos mais novos.

- Eu sei que você é capaz disto - suspirei sabendo que eu não tinha escapatória - Daqui a meia hora então?

_- Estarei aí! - _falou animado_ - Esteja pronta, senão você já sabe..._

Assim que Edward desligou, corri para me arrumar à tempo, e enquanto separava minhas roupas, eu repetia meu mantra: A voz de Edward estava normal, então não aconteceu nada.

Edward me chamou de _Bella Mia,_ então não aconteceu nada.

Não aconteceu nada demais ontem a noite. Edward não ficou com Rosalie. Ela não o seduziu.

Vesti um vestidinho leve e um cardigan combinando, arrumei meu cabelo em cachos soltos, passei um pouco de maquiagem para disfarçar a minha palidez e olheiras e enquanto calçava minhas sapatilhas, meu celular tocou um alerta.

Senti meu corpo gelar. Era uma mensagem de Rosalie que dizia que seu final de noite com Edward tinha sido ótimo, que ele era muito simpático, engraçado que a banda era muito boa e que ela tinha dançado bastante. Ela também queria falar pessoalmente comigo, mas como tinha uma reunião inadiável na agência de modelos, me ligaria depois para marcar.

Lendo as palavras mais uma vez, meu mantra foi por água abaixo e pela primeira vez naquela manhã, senti medo de verdade.

Senti medo de ter sido, mais uma vez, vítima da minha prima.

Apesar de eu morar em Los Angeles e Rosalie em Dallas, sempre nos encontrávamos nas ferias e feriados, fosse no rancho da família em uma cidadezinha do Texas, fosse em algumas das viagens que nossa família fazia junta. Eu sempre fui muito mais ligada a sua irmã, Annie, que era muito legal e companheira, já com Rosalie eu tive uma relação meio conturbada desde a infância, o que só piorou na adolescência, quando nossas diferenças cresceram e ficaram mais evidentes.

Rosalie era a rainha da beleza, com seus longos cabelos loiros, seus olhos azuis e seu corpo impecável e gostava de chamar a atenção de todos e se impor como a mais bonita das primas Hale. Por ser realmente muito bonita e elogiada, ela era meio histérica e se achava no direito de conquistar tudo e quem ela quisesse, desfazendo de mim e de Annie na frente dos nossos amigos e namoradinhos da adolescência.

Eu nunca tinha dito a Rose sobre a minha paixonite por Edward por vergonha de estar gostando do meu amigo, mas principalmente por que sabia que ela iria querer roubar Edward de mim, como já tinha feito antes com alguns dos meninos que me paqueravam quando era mais nova.

Eu tinha certeza que a minha prima não iria sossegar até que conseguisse chamar a atenção de Edward para ela, assim como fez ontem à noite no bar, quando notou que nós éramos bem próximos.

Teria que dar um jeito de perguntar a Edward o que tinha acontecido ontem a noite sem que parecesse que eu estava com ciúmes ou que eu fosse indiscreta.

Mandei uma rápida mensagem para Rosalie, dizendo que esperaria seu contato e na hora marcada, desci as escadas do meu edifício, encontrando Edward, encostado em seu volvo e com seu tão característico sorriso ofuscante no rosto.

- Que bom que você seguiu meu conselho e ficou pronta na hora certinha - ele deu um beijo em minha bochecha e abriu a porta do carro para mim - Gostei de ver que você me obedeceu,Bella.

- Claro que obedeci... - fiz uma cara sarcástica - Não queria correr o risco de você me arrastar de casa vestida apenas em meus pijamas, mais uma vez.

Edward apenas balançou a cabeça e riu do meu mau humor e dando a volta, sentou-se no banco do motorista. Assim que terminamos de atar nossos cintos de segurança, seguimos para a casa da minha amiga, em silêncio, apenas ouvindo à musica baixinha que saia das caixas de som do seu carro.

Estava quietinha, traçando estratégias para as muitas perguntas que eu tinha a fazer para Edward, quando ele, parecendo ler meus pensamentos, desligou o som e me olhou.

- O que você quer me perguntar, Bella? – deu um meio sorriso.

- Como? – franzi a testa - Eu quero te perguntar alguma coisa?

- Eu conheço esta sua cara e você só fica assim tão calada e mordendo os lábios desta maneira quando quer fazer alguma pergunta, então não me enrole e desembucha logo, Isabella Swan!

Edward me conhecia tão bem... Era difícil esconder alguma coisa dele.

- Eu não tenho nada a ter perguntar Edward – dei um sorriso angelical e ele me olhou firme.

- Eu falei sem me enrolar, Bella... Vou ter que te torturar para saber o que se passa nesta sua cabecinha?

- Está bom... – suspirei derrotada - Eu tenho sim algumas perguntas a te fazer.

- Sou todo ouvidos então.

- Eu queria saber como foi o final da sua noite com Rosalie... – perguntei temerosa - Você pareceu tão chateado quando eu atendi ao telefonema, mas depois que ela chegou, você relaxou... Ficou tudo bem depois que eu sair?

- Ficou sim... – ele deu um sorrisinho – Nós assistimos à apresentação da banda, conversamos mais um pouco e no final eu me ofereci para levá-la em casa, mas ela me disse que preferia ir de taxi, então eu não insisti.

Pelo jeito que Edward falava, nem parecia que ele tinha notado o grande esforço de Rosalie em chamar a sua atenção. Ele era acostumado a ter varias mulheres babando por ele o tempo todo. Modelos famosas, grandes empresárias, algumas clientes muito ricas do escritório no qual trabalhamos foram algumas das muitas mulheres que já passaram pela cama de Edward Cullen, mas ele sempre foi muito tranqüilo em relação a isto e não andava se gabando por suas conquistas. Ele sabia que era lindo e chamava atenção, então deve ter levado o flerte de Rosalie como mais um.

Edward sempre teve muitas namoradas, mas ninguém durava mais do que um mês em sua vida. Cada dia ele aparecia com uma mulher diferente, sem se apegar a ninguém e este seu comportamento me dava esperanças de que um dia, quando ele resolvesse se prender a alguém, quem sabe eu tivesse chance de ser a escolhida.

- Foi só isto mesmo? –perguntei ainda desconfiada, pois sabia do poder de sedução de Rosalie - Não aconteceu nada a mais?

- Não... Foi só isto mesmo. – ele fez uma carinha confusa - Por que esta pergunta?

- Por nada Edward... Não posso quer saber se meu amigo, por um acaso, tentou pegar a minha prima? - tentei parecer descontraída e despreocupada, mas estava com o coração apertadinho - Vocês estavam conversando tão animados quando eu sai, que sei lá, achei que poderia ter rolado alguma coisa a mais, uma conversa mais íntima, outro convite para sair...

- Não! Não rolou nada a mais – ele colocou a mão no queixo e pensou – É isto! –fez uma cara chocada e eu senti o sangue correr todo para meu rosto. - Você está com ciúmes de mim, Bella?

Fui pega, mas não pretendia admitir para ele meus reais sentimentos.

- Não... Não é isto... – murmurei, tentando me recompor.

- Fala a verdade Bella... – ele fez uma cara divertida.

- É claro que não estou com ciúmes de você– fazendo minha melhor expressão neutra, revirei meus olhos e dei um tapinha em seu ombro. - Como você é bobo Edward Cullen...

- E você é linda com estas bochechas vermelhas e esta carinha tímida – ele me provocou, me fazendo corar ainda mais.

_Ai Edward Cullen... Por que você faz assim comigo? Por que maltrata meu coração desta maneira?_

Ele estacionou o carro na garagem do edifício de Alice e logo entramos no elevador. Eu estava ainda mais envergonhada, meu coração disparado em meu peito.

Me afastei de Edward o quanto pude para que ele não notasse meu estado alterado, mas acho que não adiantou muito, pois ele deu um sorrisinho e balançando a cabeça de leve, foi para o outro lado do elevador, para de lá me encarar com seus olhos brilhantes.

E assim seguimos até a cobertura na qual Alice morava. Eu e a minha cara vermelha de um lado. Edward e seu característico sorriso torto no outro.

Eu podia sentir a tensão no ar e precisava fazer alguma coisa para me acalmar antes que finalmente encontrássemos a minha melhor amiga.

Ela, com certeza notaria que havia alguma coisa errada.

- Ah Edward, vê se não fala a Alice que saímos sozinhos ontem, senão ela vai surtar e se sentir preterida... E você sabe como é contrariar sua irmã.

- Sim, eu sei... Alice vai nos matar! – ele fez uma careta - Deixe comigo - piscou o olho pra mim - Não vou deixar a anã da minha irmã te torturar.

- Obrigada por me defender, amigo.

- Não há de quê Bella... É um prazer te defender das loucuras de Alice Cullen – ele segurou a minha mão, me levando para mais perto dele - Venha, vamos enfrentar a fera!

E deixando qualquer mal estar esquecido, ele me abraçou assim que vimos a figura saltitante nos esperando atrás da porta de vidro do elevador.

...

Mais de um mês havia se passado desde a chegada de Rosalie à Nova York e neste tempo eu já tinha encontrado com ela algumas vezes para que pudéssemos conversar. Ela estava mais do que adaptada na cidade, cheia de novos amigos e atividades para fazer. Eu tive oportunidade de conhecer dois dos seus amigos: Lilly, a modelo com quem ela dividia um apartamento perto do Central Park,e Emmett, um charmoso fotógrafo da agencia que ela trabalhava.

Rose não tocou no nome de Edward em nossos encontros e com isto eu passei a achar que estava tudo bem, que ela não tinha se interessado por ele.

Depois de umas semanas, Rosalie sumiu do mapa com a desculpa de estar fotografando e das vezes que eu ligava para saber noticias suas, ela sempre falava da maravilha que estava a sua carreira e que por estar trabalhando muito, não tinha tempo para mais nada.

Fiquei feliz por ela estar tão bem neste seu novo desafio.

Como de costume, eu também saí algumas vezes com Edward e nossos amigos e nada estava diferente. Edward estava bem normal comigo, com as mesmas brincadeiras de sempre, sendo o mesmo fofo de sempre e com isto eu esqueci completamente as minhas preocupações em relação a uma possível tentativa de Rosalie de se aproximar dele.

Como o escritório no qual eu e Edward trabalhamos pegou um caso grande e bem complicado sobre desfalque em uma conhecida empresa, estávamos todos bem atarefados e trabalhando até tarde e sempre que eu terminava o turno do dia, só pensava em ir para casa e descansar.

Era noite de sexta-feira e eu estava na minha sala com Jessica e Angela, minhas colegas de trabalho e grandes amigas, terminando mais uma parte do grande processo, quando a porta se abriu e Mike Newton, meu ex-namorado e agora amigo entrou com o seu sorriso tão característico.

Nos conhecemos na época da faculdade e após namorarmos por 2 anos, terminamos a nossa relação pouco antes da nossa formatura, o que não impediu que uma boa amizade permanecesse.

Quando soube que o escritório que eu iria trabalhar tinha como um dos sócios o tio de Mike, pensei em desistir do emprego, pois não queria que ele se sentisse mal com a minha presença, mas ele, como a pessoa maravilhosa que é, me convenceu que isto tudo era besteira e não era por que não demos certo como namorados, que não poderíamos ser bons amigos e colegas de trabalho.

Edward morria de ciúmes dele e de toda a história que vivemos juntos, já que Mike foi o meu primeiro e único namorado sério, e só se tornaram amigos quando ele começou um namoro firme com Jessica que tinha acabado de ser contratada pelo escritório.

Edward sempre me dizia que eu era muita mulher para o lerdo do Mike Newton.

-Garotas, o que vocês acham de comermos alguma coisa na lanchonete da esquina para comemorar o final desta semana atribulada? – Mike perguntou animado, se aproximando na mesa na qual trabalhávamos.

- Ótima pedida, meu amor! Minha barriga está roncando - Jessica logo se animou – Você vão, meninas?

- Também estou dentro! – Angela respondeu animada – E você Bella?

- É claro que vou! Já posso até sentir o cheiro daqueles hambúrgueres suculentos!- concordei com elas.

Seria bom me distrair depois da semana tão estressante e cheia de trabalho comendo uma boa comida e conversando com meus amigos e além do mais, eram quase 8 horas da noite e minha barriga já estava começando a reclamar a falta de um alimento consistente desde a hora do almoço.

- Então, já que nos decidimos assim tão fácil, eu vou descer com a Jess para marcar a nossa mesa e vocês duas tem a difícil missão de tirar o Ben e o Edward daquela sala antes que eles enlouqueçam com todos aqueles documentos – Mike pegou Jessica em seus braços e lhe deu um beijinho na testa – Combinado garotas?

- Combinado! – Falei junto com Angela.

Edward e Ben, outro colega e grande amigo nosso, estavam trancafiados na sala de reuniões do escritório desde as 4 da tarde, fazendo a parte mais chata e cansativa do processo: conferindo alguns documentos e provas para que pudessem fazer uma planilha em ordem cronológica dos acontecimentos provando a culpa de alguns funcionários de alto escalão da empresa no desfalque.

- Edward... Ben... – Abrimos a porta da sala e Angela chamou os rapazes - Nós estamos indo naquela lanchonete da esquina comer alguma coisa. Vocês vão querer ir?

- Jessica e Mike já foram apara lá para marcar uma mesa, vamos conosco! – eu completei, abrindo um sorriso.

- Só se for agora! Chego aqui bem cedo na segunda e termino estas conferencias, hoje já estou farto de tantos números e letras! - Ben fechou a pasta e deu um pulo da cadeira, mas Edward continuou sentado.

- Edward? – Ben olhou para o amigo – Vamos cara. Na segunda terminamos isto.

- Podem ir... Acho melhor terminar este ultimo arquivo que já está no final - Edward sorriu e me olhou - Bella, você pode ficar comigo?

- Não, vamos com o pessoal! – peguei a mão dele para puxá-lo da cadeira - Estou morrendo de fome e você já trabalhou demais para um dia só, Edward!

- Fica comigo aqui... - me lançou um olhar persuasivo – Eu quero terminar este trabalho logo e não quero ficar sozinho... Daqui a pouco descemos, te prometo.

- Edward... – gemi, pois aquela cara que ele fazia era covardia.

- Por favor, Bella... – ele voltou a me lançar aquele mesmo olhar.

Eu suspirei alto. Não podia negar o seu pedido.

- Decidam o impasse de você e nos encontrem lá se quiserem. Não posso esperar nem mais um minuto senão vou desmaiar de fome! - Angela declarou impaciente, e puxando Ben pela mão fechando a porta.

- Porque não descemos com o pessoal? – me virei para Edward e fiz uma careta - O Ben largou o trabalho, você poderia ter feito o mesmo.

- Precisamos conversar Bella. – ele falou sério, finalmente guardando seus documentos e levantando da cadeira – E esta conversa precisa ser à sois.

Senti meu coração apertar com seu tom de voz tão severo. Ele estava com algum problema? Era por isto que ele passou o dia todo tão misterioso e se recolheu com Ben para fazer conferencia de documentos, coisa que ele nunca gostou de fazer?

- O que você tem a me falar, Edward? – perguntei com medo – Estou assustada...

- É um assunto meu, nada de tão grave – seu tom se amenizou e ele beijou minha bochecha – Vamos naquele restaurante perto da sua casa e lá conversamos, está bem?

Pouco depois estávamos sentados frente a frente no restaurante que ficava na esquina da minha casa e Edward apenas me fitava com um olhar diferente do habitual.

Notando que ele não ia começar o assunto, resolvi me pronunciar.

Seja lá o que ele tinha a me dizer, era algo com o que ele não estava confortável, eu tinha certeza.

- Porque você não me fala o que tem de tão importante que nos fez não nos juntar aos nossos amigos na lanchonete e vir para cá, para esta conversa privada?

Ele tomou minhas mãos na sua e suspirou.

- Eu estou saindo com a sua prima. Era isto que eu tinha a te contar – falou simplesmente e uma onda de choque tomou meu corpo.

Ele estava saindo com Rosalie?

Meu Edward estava saindo com a cobra da minha prima?

Minha cabeça pareceu rodar.

Ele estava de brincadeira comigo, não é possível...

- Co-Como? – gaguejei minha pergunta – Vo-Você está o que?

- Tem mais ou menos 15 dias que eu e Rosalie estamos nos vendo. – ele não soltou a minha mão – Ela me ligou assim que voltou de uma viagem e me chamou para sair... E a partir daquele encontro começamos a nos ver com freqüência e agora estamos em uma espécie de namoro... – cada palavra dele era como uma facada em meu coração – Eu queria ter te dito desde o começo, mas como não sabia qual seria a sua reação, combinei com Rose para que eu te contasse depois de um tempo...

Minha raiva estava crescendo. Meu ciúme estava fora de controle.

Eu queria matar Rosalie!

Aquela traidora tinha roubado meu Edward pelas minhas costas!

Ela tinha aprontado mais uma vez.

Senti meus dentes rangerem.

- Que cara é esta Bella? – Edward perguntou, diante do meu silêncio.

Inspirei e expirei algumas vezes para manter meu controle e dei uma risadinha forçada e sem graça.

- Só estou surpresa com a notícia... Não imaginava que você quisesse uma namorada, que você e Rose pudessem ter algo comum... Você tinha me dito que não aconteceu nada naquela noite...

-Naquela noite que saímos juntos, realmente não aconteceu nada, mas depois do convite de Rose e da nossa conversa franca e descontraída descobrimos muitos interesses em comum... E ela é uma pessoa incrível, além de linda e inteligente – ele deu um sorrisinho – e também já estava mais do que na hora de eu ter uma namorada fixa e Rose é a pessoa ideal para isto... De boa família, com uma carreira sólida... – ele falou vários elogios a Rose e a raiva e decepção que eu sentia só fazia crescer.

Rosalie tinha conseguido, mais uma vez, interferir na minha vida.

- Jura que você não se incomoda de eu namorar a sua prima? - ele complementou, fazendo uma expressão tão linda, que quase derreteu meu coração.

Quase, por que eu estava fervendo de raiva!

Meu lado menos nobre gritava que não era para eu ser covarde, para eu lutar por Edward porque não era justo Rose ficar com ele... Não era justo ela me roubar mais nada, mas como eu poderia lutar pelo amor que eu nutria pelo meu melhor amigo?

Como eu poderia me impor se eu nunca tinha dito a Edward nem a ninguém o que eu sentia por ele?

Como eu poderia confrontar Rosalie, se Edward era a minha paixão platônica. Uma paixão que apenas habitava meus mais loucos sonhos?

O que eu podia fazer?

Nada! Apenas aceitar este namoro.

- Não Edward, eu não me incomodo... Seja feliz com Rose – suspirei tentando manter a minha expressão feliz.

- Obrigada, Bella... - ele me abraçou forte – Sua aprovação é muito importante para mim. Agora estou tranqüilo.

E estando aconchegada nos braços do meu amor, tive a plena consciência que o meu maior pesadelo estava apenas começando.

* * *

N/A:

Ainda tem alguém por aqui? Hehehehehe

Depois de um longo e tenebroso 'inverno' e de concluir 2 fics, eu estou de volta por aqui e desta fez é para ficar.

Só estou com BsL para escrever e então eu vou me dedicar a ela para termos nossos capítulos semanais, no máximo de 15 em 15 dias se a coisa apertar kkkkkk

Eu deu uma melhorada nos capítulos anteriores e já tenho mais um capitulo escrito e prontinho para ser postado.

É isto... Estamos de volta com Dona Rose mal caráter, Sr. Edward mulherengo, mas fofinho e Dona Bellinha fofa.

Até o próximo e quem quiser passa nas fics concluídas e dá uma olhadinha ;)

Bjus

Nanda

N/B: ae voltamosss, BsL finalmente reaberta e espero muito mesmo que vcs gostem, voltamos com toda a animação e novas ideias pra fic, já está tudo sendo encaminhando, queremos opniões sobre a locura toda hem e eu por favor, betei este capitulo com febre e tudo, apareçam e comentem kkkkkkkkk


	5. E a vida continua

**Capítulo 4 – E a vida continua...**

Rosalie conseguiu mais uma vez, roubar algo que eu queria.

E desta vez era o meu pior pesadelo se realizando, com certeza... Ela estava com o meu Edward e, pela primeira vez, um namoro dele tinha passado do primeiro, completado o segundo e até chegado ao terceiro mês. Rosalie era a primeira mulher que conseguia este feito, o que me deixava ainda mais arrasada.

Desde que eles anunciaram a todos que estavam namorando, eu praticamente só via Edward no escritório e ele não tinha mudado em nada, falando comigo normalmente, com a mesma alegria e brincadeiras de sempre. Já Rosalie, por outro lado, fez questão de agir como se não me conhecesse, não me procurando mais, não atendendo às minhas poucas ligações e o pior de tudo, conseguiu afastar Edward da nossa turma de amigos, inventando varias desculpas para não ir para os nossos encontros, e nos poucos que comparecia, não solta Edward um só momento, o que vinha despertando a ira de todos os amigos. Não existia ninguém satisfeito com este namoro, seja no grupo de amigos pessoais, seja no dos amigos do trabalho.

No dia que ele me deu a noticia do seu namoro, assim que cheguei em casa, não aguentei e desabei, liberando toda a minha raiva e frustração. Chorei por algumas horas, gritei inconformada com a minha sorte. O que Rosalie tinha que eu não tinha? Por que ela conseguia tudo o que queria e eu não? Para que eu mantivesse a minha sanidade mental, tomei uma grande decisão e comecei a fugir de Edward no escritório, evitando ao máximo participar dos mesmos processos que ele, mas isto não adiantava muito, pois ele ficava me esperando nos corredores só para saber se estava tudo bem comigo, se eu queria carona para casa, e eu sempre dando uma desculpa esfarrapada para conseguir me afastar.

Passar qualquer tempo com ele está me matando! Eu não aguentava conviver com ele sabendo que ele estava com Rosalie, não aguentava olhar em seus olhos e ver a sua felicidade, não aguentava ser fria com ele enquanto ele era sempre tão atencioso comigo, não conseguia mais me sentir tão miserável... Me afastar dele, de toda a angustia que ele me trazia, era a única maneira que eu tinha para demonstrar a minha insatisfação com este namoro sem parecer ciumenta, apesar da minha vontade ser falar em alto e bom som a ele o que eu achava de verdade da minha prima traidora!

Com o casamento de Alice se aproximando a cada dia, eu estou totalmente absorta nos preparativos e participando de cada decisão ativamente, afinal além de melhor amiga da noiva, eu ainda foi escolhida a sua dama de honra! A cerimônia será dentro de um pouco mais de um mês, na casa de praia da família Cullen em Malibu e temos ainda muito o que fazer e resolver.

A baixinha está para ficar louca e também está para me deixar louca com tantas ideias para a cerimônia e festa! Apesar de Alice ter contratado a melhor cerimonialista da costa leste e dela ter prometido mandar fotos e vídeos dos artigos e serviços antes que eles fossem aprovados, nós fomos à Los Angeles umas seis vezes nestes últimos meses para acompanhar tudo de perto. Lá provamos os mais diversos tipos de doces, bolos e salgados, vimos as mais diferentes decorações e flores, e isto estava sendo muito bom para mim pois mantêm a minha cabeça distraída e eu não ando pensando em Edward e neste seu namoro com a minha prima.

Como o irmão estava mais do que sumido nos últimos tempos, Alice, em vez de reclamar da sua falta em todos os eventos que ela fazia, resolveu também incluir Edward nos preparativos do seu casamento, pois além de irmão da noiva ele também é o padrinho desta união, então, para chatear Rosalie, ela passou a marcar jantares e almoços com a desculpa de pedir a opinião dele nos mais variados assuntos, desde quem convidar da época que morávamos em Los Angeles, até quais salgadinhos que o buffet irá servir e se ela deveria fazer um buquê de flores coloridas ou um só com flores brancas.

As caras que Edward fazia eram hilárias, pois estes eram assuntos femininos, mas ele opinava em tudo sem reclamar.

Quando estamos juntos, Alice também tinha a tática de sempre relembrar algum acontecimento da nossa infância ou então algo que tenha acontecido antes do começo do namoro de Edward com o intuito de deixar Rosalie de fora da conversa. Algumas vezes seu plano dá certo e a minha prima realmente se sente deslocada, mas algumas vezes quando sente que está sendo excluída, ela dá uma desculpa qualquer e pede para sair mais cedo, levando Edward com ela. Mesmo nestes dias, Alice se dá por vingada ao ver a cara furiosa que ela faz!

Alice detesta a cunhada desde que éramos mais novas e ela foi para o Texas comigo, durante nossas ferias, e viu como a minha prima me desprezava e desfazia de mim, e não faz a mínima questão de esconder de ninguém o quanto não está satisfeita com este namoro do irmão.

Hoje é dia de mais um destes encontros promovidos pela minha melhor amiga para resolver as pendências do seu casamento. Estamos todos juntos na casa de Alice, jantando comida italiana do nosso restaurante preferido, bebendo um excelente vinho e resolvendo as musicas que irão tocar na cerimônia e festa.

- Eu estou gostando das sugestões do DJ, mas acho que tem que colocar nesta lista mais algumas musicas que você e Jasper gostem bastante, Allie... - falei dando mais uma olhada na lista enviada para aprovação - Umas bandas que vocês curtam, que tenham a ver com a história de vocês. Não adianta você ter um repertório só com o que estão usando em casamentos, mas que não diga nada sobre vocês dois.

- Humm, você está certa Bella... - ela levantou os olhos do papel - Temos que dar um toque pessoal nesta lista sim. Quais bandas você sugere?

- Coldplay, Green Day, U2... Estas bandas que nós gostamos, que nossos amigos vão gostar.

- Isto Bella! - Alice falou empolgada - Vamos fazer uma lista sim! Colocar algumas musicas dos anos 90 também. Destiny´s Child, TLC, N´Sync... Daquelas que nós dançávamos juntas, que sabíamos todas as coreografias!

- Isto Allie, musicas animadas que vão fazer o pessoal dançar muito! - concordei com ela - E eu posso te ajudar muito com isto!

- Fechado então! - Alice bateu palminhas - Quero uma lista esta semana ainda!

- Deixe comigo, amiga - sorri.

- Já que estamos falando em musica... - Edward falou, fazendo com que nós duas nos virássemos para o ouvir - Eu acho eu e Bella poderíamos escolher a musica que nós vamos entrar na cerimônia. – ele arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu - Nós merecemos esta homenagem, afinal estamos aguentando todas as maluquices de Alice nestes preparativos, o que não é nada fácil, não é pessoal? - piscou para mim e Alice deu língua para ele.

- Eu acho justo você deixar que eles escolham, meu amor - Jasper falou, abraçando a baixinha - Afinal eles são as pessoas mais importantes do casamento, depois de nós... Sua dama de honra e o meu padrinho!

Alice fez uma cara pensativa com um biquinho para então abrir um sorriso.

- Se o meu futuro marido quer assim... Qual musica Edward? Você tem alguma em mente?

- Eu pensei em Backstreet Boys... - Edward olhou para mim e deu um sorriso lindo - As Long As You Love Me, para ser mais específico.

Meu coração quase parou.

Será que ele também lembrava?

Esta música era muito especial para mim pois eu adorava cantar desafinada e fazer todas as coreografias do Backstreet Boys junto com Alice. Esta era a nossa banda favorita na adolescência, então nós tínhamos todos os Cd´s, sabíamos todas as musicas e dançávamos feito loucas.

E além disso, tinha algo mais importante. Era 'As Long As You Love Me' que tocava no momento mais especial da minha vida... No meu primeiro beijo com Edward, naquele jogo de verdade ou consequência à anos atrás.

Algo que eu tenho bem vivo em minhas lembranças e que espero um dia repetir... Seus lábios macios e quentes nos meus. Suas mãos em meu pescoço fazendo um carinho gostoso. O beijinho que ele me deu na testa depois que cumprimos a nossa prenda. Toda a sua atenção e preocupação comigo.

Os minutos mais emocionantes da minha vida.

O meu primeiro beijo. Com o meu amor platônico... O menino mais importante para mim à época.

O meu melhor amigo.

Será que para ele aquele beijo foi tão importante quanto foi para mim? Será que ele ainda lembrava de tudo, como eu me lembrava?

Pouco provável. Meninas lembram de detalhes de momentos importante. Meninos não.

- Esta é uma ótima escolha! - a voz e o sorrisinho cúmplice que Alice me lançou me trouxeram ao presente - Se for esta música, eu deixo!

- E então Bells? - Edward sorriu orgulhoso - Jasper e a anã já concordaram com a minha maravilhosa ideia, agora falta você.

Eu já ia responder que era claro que eu queria aquela musica, quando Rosalie, que estava incomunmente calada, resolveu desviar a atenção para ela.

- Vocês sabem o que eu acho mesmo? - ela lançou um olhar que era um misto de desafio e raiva - Eu acho que já que o meu namorado será o padrinho deste casamento, a dama de honra deveria ser eu e não a Bella. É meio obvio que para estas coisas deve-se convidar o casal e não só uma das partes - ela jogou o cabelo para o lado e agarrou o braço de Edward - Você não concorda comigo, meu amor?

Como? Ela queria o meu lugar de dama de honra no casamento da minha melhor amiga? Como ela se atrevia a fazer uma proposta destas?

A raiva tomou conta de mim, mas eu respirei fundo e olhei ao meu redor para ver que Edward olhava Rosalie com uma cara perdida e Jasper segurava o braço de Alice, que fazia uma cara furiosa muito conhecida por mim.

Me preparei para a explosão da minha melhor amiga.

- Nem pensar, minha filha! - ela fez um dos seus bicos e empinou o nariz - Minha dama de honra é Bella pois ela é a minha melhor amiga de toda uma vida, a pessoa que mais amo depois do meu noivinho lindo e, se eu pudesse escolher alguém para meu irmão estar, com certeza seria ela e não você, então é melhor você nem sonhar com esta possibilidade!

O mal estar se instalou de vez no recinto. Rosalie bufou de raiva, Edward mudou de cor e eu apenas segurei o riso.

Tudo bem que nós odiamos este namoro de Edward, mas Alice não precisava ser tão direta!

- Vamos Edward - Rosalie levantou da cadeira em um pulo e pegou a sua bolsa - Não estou me sentindo bem, quero ir para casa.

- Já vai embora, fofinha? - Alice fez uma cara sarcástica - Que pena que você não aguenta ouvir a verdade...

- Edward, agora!- Rosalie gritou para o namorado que ainda não tinha se mexido.

- Já estou indo, Rose... - ele fez uma carinha triste e seguiu a namorada - Tchau Alice, Jasper... Tchau Bells. Conversamos depois...

Assim que Edward bateu a porta, Alice se levantou e correu em direção à janela.

- Você é um ridículo, Edward Cullen! - ela gritou o mais alto que pôde assim que ele e Rosalie puderam ser vistos na rua - Um ridículo mandado por esta víbora! Eu te odeio Edward!

- Deixa ele Alice... - abracei a minha amiga e a levei para o sofá, sentando ao seu lado - Edward já é bem grandinho para saber o que está fazendo. Ele foi com Rosalie porque quis, nós não podemos fazer nada, infelizmente.

Eu também estava muito chateada com este comportamento submisso de Edward em relação às vontades da minha prima, mas não queria deixar que este assunto crescesse ainda mais. Não queria dar mais motivos para Alice se chatear com o irmão.

- Não Bella, eu não me conformo com o que meu irmão se transformou depois que começou este namoro! - ela balançou a cabeça - Me desculpe porque ela é sua prima Bella, mas eu só vou sossegar quando eu conseguir separar Edward desta cobra da Rosalie!

Eu fiquei apreensiva, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz com o discurso da minha amiga, pois bem sabia que quando Alice Cullen colocava alguma coisa na cabeça, ela ia até o fim.

E de uma coisa eu não tinha dúvidas: Alice daria um jeito de afastar Rose de Edward, custe o que custar.

...

Está sendo uma semana muito difícil para mim. Meu aniversário de 25 anos é daqui a 3 dias, mas não estou nem um pouco animada para comemorar, pois além de estar muito cansada por conta dos preparativos do casamento de Alice, o clima entre a minha melhor amiga e a minha paixão platônica não está nada bom.

Alice está sem falar com Edward desde aquele ultimo jantar em sua casa.

Depois daquela fatídica noite, resolvi me afastar ainda mais de Edward e isto está sendo muito mais complicado do que eu imaginava. Venho apagando suas mensagens de texto e seus recados na secretária eletrônica sem ler. Para não correr o risco de encontrá-lo nos corredores do escritório, estou trabalhando muito tempo em casa ou então trancafiada na sala de reuniões do ultimo andar e até não atendi a duas ligações suas hoje, mas é tão difícil fazer isto... Dói tanto ignorar Edward, ir contra a minha vontade...

Eu queria apenas conseguir voltar no tempo e ter mantido Rosalie longe do meu Edward. Queria tanto ter seguido o que ele me pediu e não ter atendido àquele telefonema de meses atrás.

Agora estou aqui na minha nova sala, adiantando projetos para ser uma eficiente profissional e quem sabe ganhar uma promoção. _Ah! A quem eu quero enganar?_ Estou enrolando pra sair mais tarde, para manter a minha mente ocupada e não ter que pensar nele.

Já passava muito do horário do expediente quando sai da minha sala indo em direção ao estacionamento. Cumprimentei o nosso guarda dando um boa noite, quando fui surpreendida por uma pessoa aparecendo subitamente do meu lado.

- Edward o que faz aqui essa hora? - me espantei ao ver o meu amigo ao meu lado, com o cabelo todo despenteado e uma cara assustada.

- E-Eu estava te esperando Bella... - ele gaguejou, se aproximando de mim e pegando minha mão entre as suas - Eu não te vejo a muitos dias e você não me atende... Bells você tá me evitando?

O que eu falo agora? Não posso dizer a verdade a ele... _Larga daquela vadia!_ Não posso dizer que eu estou fugindo dele sim, _Fica comig, Edward..._ Que eu detesto este namoro dele com a minha prima exibida e que desconfio que ela só está com ele por querer me atingir.

Não! Como não posso, apenas suspirei e fingi meu melhor sorriso.

- Te evitando? Não que isso, Edward... Eu só estou com muito trabalho... É isso. Muito trabalho, um caso novo ai ...

- Mas você sempre teve muito trabalho e tempo pra mim... - ele apertou minha mão - Fala a verdade, Bells... Assim como Alice, você não está gostando que eu estou com a sua prima? - a carinha dele era arrasada - Eu sinto que todos os meus amigos vem se afastando de mim desde comecei a namorar.

Minha vontade era dizer que ele estava errado. Não eram os amigos se afastavam dele e sim a sua namorada insuportável que fazia questão de ser antissocial e não frequentar mais os eventos que fazíamos, mas mais uma vez resolvi me manter calada.

- Não Edward... Não é nada disso. - menti - Eu não tenho nada contra o namoro de vocês - _Só quero você pra mim,_ pensei. - De verdade...

- Então porque quando a Rose te convida para sair conosco você nunca vai?

Minha raiva foi ao limite.

Ele pedia para Rose me convidar para sair? Ela nunca me disse nada, aliás ela nem falava mais comigo!

Mais uma mentira de Rosalie. Mais um veneno dela. _Cobra!_

Mais uma razão para eu me odiar por ter permitido que eles se conhecessem.

Já que não podia falar a verdade completa e dar um passo a mais para acabar com este namoro ridículo, eu falaria uma parte dela e esperava que Edward entendesse o recado.

- Eu não vou porque não quero atrapalhar o casal... - dei um sorrisinho sarcástico - Rosalie não parece muito feliz quando vocês tem companhia.

- Desculpas Bella! - ele me soltou e enterrou os dedos entre os cabelos, como sempre faz quando está chateado - Você e suas desculpas sempre... Desde que eu comecei a namorar você só me da desculpas e foge de mim como o diabo foge da cruz... Eu sei que tem algo errado e eu vou descobri o que é.

- Edward, eu não estou fugindo de você... - passei a mão na bochecha dele - Eu estou apenas muito atarefada... Meu trabalho, o casamento de Alice...

- Por favor, não minta mais para mim, _Bella Mia._.. Eu juro para você que vou consertar o que tem de errado entre nós... Eu prometo a você! - ele fez uma cara de sofrimento e usou meu apelido preferido, o que me desarmou na hora e deixou meu coração apertadinho.

Eu não aguentava vê-lo sofrer por minha causa.

- Edward... Não fica assim...- toquei seu braço, mas ele me afastou.

- Eu vou te deixar em paz... Eu sei que é isto o que você quer agora... Tchau Bella...

Ele falou em um tom sério, e dando um beijo em minha testa saiu, me deixando totalmente arrasada.

Não era nada fácil amar Edward Cullen e não poder viver este amor.


	6. Uma noite pode mudar tudo?

**Ca****pitulo 5 – Uma noite pode mudar tudo?**

Esta era a melhor festa de aniversário de todas!

Eu estava em uma das mais badaladas boates da cidade, um enorme bolo, fitas e balões coloridos decoravam a área vip e o DJ tocava as musicas mais conhecidas e também algumas das minhas preferidas!

O salão estava cheio e eu podia reconhecer no meio dos muitos convidados meus melhores amigos, colegas de trabalho e até algumas pessoas que eu não encontrava desde a época de faculdade.

Eu olhava tudo emocionada e só podia agradecer à minha melhor amiga e ao meu eterno amor platônico por esta surpresa.

Edward e Alice tinham organizado a mais incrível festa surpresa para mim!

- Eu amos vocês! - os abracei os dois, muito grata pelo carinho - Obrigada pela festa. Está tudo lindo!

- A idéia foi de Edward - Alice falou, dando todo o crédito ao irmão- Eu só executei da melhor maneira possível o que ele me pediu.

- Mesmo assim, obrigada amiga - a apertei mais forte em meus braços - Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

- Eu não te disse que ia fazer de tudo para me redimir com você? - Edward me puxou de Alice e me deu um abraço apertado e beijou a minha cabeça - Feliz Aniversário, Bells!

- Obrigada amigo lindo... Nem sei como te agradecer.

- Não há de que _Bella Mia_. - ele sorriu e apertou a ponta do meu nariz com o dedo - Só este seu sorriso lindo já é uma grande recompensa!

- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! - repeti olhando para eles dois- Vocês são os melhores amigos que eu poderia ter.

- Disto nós sabemos - Edward fez uma cara presunçosa - Mas agora vá curtir a sua festa, pequena. Você merece!

Muito feliz, voltei a circular pela festa, recebendo felicitações, abraços, conversando um pouco com os amigos que não encontrava a algum tempo, sabendo as novidades que eles tinham a me contar, mas logo Angela me puxou para um cantinho, com uma expressão de curiosidade estampada no rosto.

- Bella, amiga, quem é aquele gatinho que não tira os olhos de você? - ela apontou para o nosso lado e eu vi Emmett sorrindo para mim.

Desviei meu olhar para a minha amiga rapidamente e soltei um suspiro frustrado.

- Ele é amigo da minha prima... Fotógrafo da agência em que ela trabalha.

Eu já tinha sido apresentada a ele antes do namoro de Rosalie com Edward e nos reencontramos em algumas ocasiões, além de coincidentemente ele ter estudado na mesma escola que Jasper, sendo eles velhos conhecidos.

Desde a primeira vez que nos vimos, Emmett ficou interessado em mim e me dando cantadas, mas eu o ignorei, como estava fazendo agora, pois não queria nenhum tipo de envolvimento com pessoas próximas à Rosalie, além dele ser um bobo, metido a conquistador... O tipo de gente que eu evitava a todo custo.

- Você devia ir conversar com ele...

- Não Ang... Ele é aquele amigo de Rosalie que eu te disse que deu em cima de mim a um tempo atrás... E ele já veio falar comigo na hora que chegou.

- E por que a conversa não continuou?

- Muito bobo... Este pessoal do mundinho da moda. Fútil. Sem conteúdo. Além de ser um chato insistente que já me passou as mais diversas cantadas sem graça.

- Que horror amiga! - ela revirou os olhos - Mas não serve nem para uma aventura de uma só noite? Ele me parece bem interessante...

- Nem para isto, Ang... - dei um sorriso triste - Ele é muito amigo de Rosalie e não quero a minha vida na boca da fofoqueira e traidora da minha prima.

- Onde já se viu afastar Edward dos amigos e da irmã... - ela falou indignada - Esta garota é um veneno só!

- É sim, Ang... -suspirei - Você não tem noção de quem é Rosalie e quanto eu já sofri nas mãos dela...

Um pouco da minha alegria por esta noite tão especial se foi ao pensar nestes assuntos tão dolorosos.

Angela era uma boa amiga e um dia, no auge do meu desespero pelo namoro de Edward com Rose, eu acabei contando a ela e a Jessica o quanto minha prima me fazia mal.

- Meninas! Vamos para a pista de dança por que agora o DJ vai começar uma sessão de musicas dos anos 90 e eu quero dançar até cansar - Jessica chegou na hora certa, animada e saltitante. - Vamos, por favor!

- Só se for agora! - Angela falou e me puxou para a pista de dança.

Era meu aniversário e eu não podia ficar triste por causa da traidora da minha prima. Era preciso esquecer meus problemas com Rosalie, nem que fosse só por esta noite.

Dancei animada com meus amigos, ajudei Angela a se aproximar de Ben, nosso colega por quem ela era caidinha, bebi mais uns drinques, cumprimentei mais algumas pessoas.

Vi Alice com Jasper em um canto da boate, aos beijos. Observei Edward sentado em uma mesa com Rosalie praticamente pendurada em seu braço e um sorriso amarelo. Assisti Emmett tentar falar comigo mais algumas vezes e finalmente desistir, indo atrás de uma colega do escritório.

Estava me divertindo para valer na pista lotada e chegava já estar suada e com os pés doendo de tanto dançar.

O tempo passava e eu nem notava. Esta era, realmente, a melhor festa de aniversário que eu já tive em minha vida!

- Pronto!- Alice veio para meu lado, suspirou e fez uma carinha aliviada - Missão mais do que cumprida!

- Onde você estava baixinha? - acenei para meus amigos e sai da pista de dança, puxando-a comigo - Tem um tempão que eu não te vejo.

- Estava cuidando da sua prima sem noção que bebeu demais e passou mal.

- Rosalie passou mal?- fiquei preocupada - Onde ela está?

- A esta altura bem longe daqui. - Alice fez uma careta - Despachei aquela exibida com a modelo magrela e o fotografo metido a conquistador que ela trouxe. Não era justo ela levar Edward da festa que ele planejou com tanto carinho para você.

- E ele deixou Rosalie ir sozinha com os amigos?- fiz uma cara chocada pois estes dois não se desgrudavam.

Quer dizer, Rosalie não desgrudava de Edward.

- Claro que sim, Bella! - ela abriu um sorriso satisfeito - Você sabe que eu tenho o meu jeitinho para convencer o meu irmão bobão a fazer o que eu quero.

Eu bem sabia dos métodos chantagistas de Alice, mas naquela noite não estava disposta a saber qual deles foi usado.

- Sim, claro que eu sei... - dei um beijinho em sua bochecha - Vou procurar ele. Tenho que aproveitar que ele está sem Rosalie para curtir o meu amigo.

- E eu vou procurar meu noivo... Esta festa está muito cheia de mulheres para eu deixar o meu Jasper dando sopa. - ela piscou o olho para mim - Até mais amiga!

- Até... - acenei para ela e logo fui procurar Edward, encontrando-o no bar, pegando uma cerveja.

- Hey amigo... - me aproximei e quando ele me viu, passou logo o braço por minha cintura e me trouxe para mais perto, dando um beijo na minha cabeça - Alice me disse que Rose passou mal...

- Sim, ela passou, mas a minha irmã mandona já resolveu tudo e a sua prima já deve estar em casa com Lilly cuidando dela. - ele respondeu, pegando mais uma cerveja e passando para mim.

- Pensei que você fosse com ela...

- E perder a sua festa? Nunca! - ele deu seu sorriso torto - Sei que Rose está em segurança então não tinha motivos para ir... E além do mais não agüentava mais ficar longe de você _Bella Mia_.

Eu sorri e ele me abraçou mais forte e beijou a minha testa com seus lábios gelados pela cerveja.

- E tem mais... – ele continuou - Saiba que eu não vou te largar pelo resto da noite... Preciso recuperar todo o tempo perdido longe de você.

- Isto me parece ótimo! - me aconcheguei em seus braços, me sentindo feliz - Eu também estava com saudades de você...

Este era o melhor presente de aniversário que eu podia pedir. Ter o meu melhor amigo de volta, pelo menos por esta noite.

Edward realmente ficou junto a mim a festa toda, e ele era outra pessoa longe de Rose, voltando a ser o fofo de sempre. Ele dançou comigo, pegou as minhas bebidas, conversou com nossos amigos enquanto me abraçava, beijava minha cabeça e acariciava minhas costas, e ainda me levantou, me rodou e me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha na hora dos parabéns.

Ele estava muito feliz e descontraído, aproveitando a noite. E eu? Eu estava simplesmente radiante com toda a atenção recebida!

Um tempo depois, a festa esvaziando, nossos amigos foram saindo e no final sobramos nós dois, sentados em uma mesa de canto, bebendo uns drinks e tagarelando sem parar.

Nós nos lembrávamos dos nossos dias de infância e adolescência. Lembranças gostosas, de brincadeiras de criança, Edward me defendendo de brigas na escola, dos presentes que demos um ao outro de aniversário, de natal, como eu era desastrada e só vivia com o joelho roxo e a testa doendo, como ele cuidava de mim e de Alice.

- Eu gostava de você Edward naquela época... - murmurei perdida em minhas lembranças de adolescente.

- Mentira sua! - ele falou rindo - Para de historia Bella que você gostava daquele menino da rua de baixo, que eu sei... Como era o nome dele? Dan... Danny...

- Daniel. O nome dele era Daniel, mas eu não gostava dele. Apenas achava ele bonitinho, assim como Alice e todas as meninas do condomínio. - achei graça de Edward lembrar do fascínio que todas nós tínhamos pelo loirinho de olhos azuis - Gostar, gostar mesmo, de querer ficar junto, do coração disparar quando estava junto, eu gosta de você, Edward...

- Está falando sério? - ele me olhou - Sério mesmo?

- Claro que eu estou... - bati em seu ombro e soltei uma risadinha - Eu era apaixonada por você Edward Cullen, mas não podia te dizer nada. Você nunca notou nada diferente?

- Não... Eu nunca notei. - seu sorriso se fechou e ele fez uma cara preocupada.

- Então por que você acha que eu te pedi para ser o meu primeiro beijo?

- Por que Alice tinha dito que se você não me beijasse você teria que desfilar de lingerie pelo condomínio? - ele pareceu confuso.

- Não Edward, eu te escolhi porque eu gostava de você... Queria fazer isto com você... Só você me deixaria segura. E eu ainda gosto de você... - sussurrei cada frase pausadamente me sentindo cada vez mais leve e corajosa - Isto não mudou. Só cresceu com o tempo...

Edward suspirou olhando para baixo e depois de um tempo calado, resolveu falar.

- Bells...acho que já bebemos demais... - ele pegou a minha mão e deu um beijo - E eu não estou me sentindo bem. Vamos para casa.

- Para casa? – Dei mais um gole no meu drink e a compreensão me atingiu na hora.

Falei o que não devia, abri meu coração e ele agora está me desprezando.

_Eu mereço..._

- Vou chamar um taxi então... - puxei minha mão das suas, levantei em um pulo e cambaleei para fora do bar, amarrando o cinto do meu casaco, colocando minha bolsa sob o braço.

_Drinks malditos... Edward maldito... Acho que o mundo está rodando..._

- Bella, espere! - Edward gritou, vindo logo atrás de mim - Bella!

Não dei ouvidos ao seu chamado e parei o primeiro taxi que passou pela minha frente e me joguei no banco de qualquer jeito.

Não queria que ele tivesse pena de mim e por esta razão quisesse me deixar em casa. Eu sou grandinha o suficiente para me cuidar sozinha, mesmo um pouco bêbada demais, mesmo com o coração partido.

- Para Upper West Side por favor - falei ao motorista e quando olhei para o lado, Edward estava se sentando.

- Hey este taxi é meu! - tentei empurrá-lo para fora, mas a porta já havia sido fechada.

- Não posso dividir com você? - ele riu - Ele te deixa em casa e depois segue para a minha, Bella...

- Não Edward, sai daqui! - me debruçando sobre seu corpo, tentei abrir a porta, mas ele me colocou sentada no banco outra vez.

- Bella, por favor... Moramos perto. Não tem necessidade de dois taxis para nos levar.

Olhei para a carinha fofa que ele fazia e suspirei.

_Por que você fazia isto comigo, Edward?_

- Por favor? - ele tentou outra vez.

- Está bom. - balancei a cabeça, finalmente concordando - Mas eu fico em casa antes, ok?

- Combinado!

Ele abriu um sorriso satisfeito e assim seguimos calados. O mal estar era evidente e minha cabeça girava por causa de toda a bebida que eu consumi.

_Você sabe que não pode beber, então por que faz isto?_

Abaixei meu rosto para não ter que encarar Edward. Eu tinha dito muitas coisas que me arrependeria quando estivesse sóbria... Alias, eu já estava me arrependendo.

Porque eu não consigo controlar a minha língua? Por que eu tinha que falar a Edward que eu gosto dele? Por que eu tinha que estragar tudo? Acabar com a minha noite perfeita?

Depois de um tempo calados, Edward se aproximou de mim, tocando a ponta do meu cabelo, mas eu me afastei, não antes de dar uma olhadinha de soslaio e ele me fitava da maneira esquisita que ele sempre fazia quando tinha algo de muito importante em seu pensamento.

_Ah como eu o conhecia... _Muito mais do que a exibida da minha prima.

Era eu quem deveria estar com ele.

Ele devia reconhecer todo o meu amor... Me amar também e assim nós seriamos felizes pois somos muito compatíveis.

_Não! Impossível. _

Edward não me quer, ele quer a minha prima. A exibida, a mal caráter, aquela que sempre roubou tudo que você sempre quis.

Esta era a minha triste realidade e eu não podia fazer nada para mudar isto.

Tinha sido uma festa inesquecível, uma noite incrível, mas agora Edward estava indo para a sua casa, de volta para Rosalie e eu iria ficar sozinha mais uma vez.

Não podia sonhar. Eu nunca o teria como namorado e provavelmente, demoraria muito e muito tempo para que eu conseguisse outro dia como este, com Edward descontraído e feliz com nos velhos tempos.

Eu estava perdendo o meu melhor amigo para Rosalie, também.

Eu era uma pessoa patética!

Patética e linguaruda.

Edward agora sabia o quanto eu gostava dele. Ele sabia do meu maior segredo e não fez nada com isto.

_É claro que ele não fez... _Ele não tinha o que fazer pois não me ama e eu o constrangi.

Talvez nem precisasse de Rosalie para me afastar dele. Eu mesma faria este trabalho sem dificuldades.

Começando por hoje. Por essa minha declaração de amor ridícula!

O motorista parou na frente da minha casa e eu me apressei para sair logo do carro e me livrar daquela situação incômoda.

- Bom, estou indo... – Peguei minha bolsa e andei rapidamente pela calçada, alcançando as escadas e logo chegando ao meu apartamento. Tinha que me afastar de Edward antes que eu falasse mais alguma besteira, antes que fizesse alguma besteira.

- Não Bella... Espera – ouvi a voz de Edward logo atrás de mim e quando me virei, ele pegou meu braço e nossos olhos se encontraram.

- O que foi?

-Não fala mais nada _Bella mia_ – ele se aproximou e me pegando de guarda baixa me beijou, fechando a porta atrás de nós.

O beijo de Edward era ainda melhor do que eu guardava em minha lembrança. Doce. Calmo. Delicioso. Ele movia os lábios devagar, sem pressa, parecendo saborear cada sensação, cada suspiro baixo, cada singelo toque, como meus dedos passeando de leve em sua nuca e pescoço.

Isto era perfeito. Era como um sonho.

Meu coração disparou em meu peito e em vez de me afastar dele e me livrar de uma vergonha ainda maior quando fosse rejeitada, eu me entreguei. Era o que mais queria. Sentir seus lábios nos meus, suas mãos percorrendo meu rosto com calma, meu corpo todo se arrepiando como no nosso primeiro beijo.

Nos separamos assim que o fôlego acabou e ele deu um sorrisinho.

-_ Bella Mia_... - sussurrou meu nome, voltando a pegar meu rosto e me beijar mais forte e com paixão, nossas línguas se enroscando, seu hálito se misturando a meu.

A partir do momento que nossos lábios se encontraram, parecia que todo meu corpo estava em chamas e a minha razão me abandonou de vez.

Ele faria de mim o que quisesse porque eu não iria parar agora.

Agarrei o seu cabelo, aprofundei o nosso beijo, e sem nos desgrudar nem um só momento, nossos sapatos foram jogados longe e nossos casacos arremessados no sofá da sala. Tratei de arrancar a camisa de Edward e engatar minha perna na sua cintura, enquanto ele me jogava na parede e subia as mãos por minhas coxas, até encontrar a rendinha da minha calcinha, onde ele friccionou os dedos, me fazendo arfar, ficar zonza e com ainda mais vontade dele.

Recuperando um pouco do fôlego, foquei meus olhos naquele peitoral maravilhoso, que parecia coisa de outro mundo, tão definido, macio e forte ao mesmo tempo. Deixei minhas mãos deslizarem por ele aproveitando e tirando gemidos de Edward.

_Wow... Como eu não tinha notado isto antes?_

Senti uma dor de prazer quando Edward beijou o meu pescoço arranhando seus dentes e suavizando com sua língua pelo local. Perdi o controle quando ele continuou o seu trabalho com seus dedos perfeitos em mim, agora friccionando mais forte e me fazendo arranhar seu peito até a borda da sua calça.

Cada vez mais perdida em sensações, agarrei sua calça o puxando mais para mim, e oops acho que arranquei o botão com o puxão que dei para abrir o zíper logo. Parei um momento olhando aquela maravilha toda querendo ser livre daquela cueca apertada... E observando atentamente enquanto descia a calça... _Oh meu Deus isso vai caber?_

Dei um sorrisinho e balancei a cabeça de leve. Foco Bella, foco, tirar a calça primeiro e... _Que enorme_!

Tirei sua calça com agilidade, arrastando minhas unhas curtas no processo, sorrindo feliz ao escutar os resmungos de prazer de Edward. Voltei meu foco para próxima parte, a cueca beeem recheada, me deixando literalmente de boca aberta e fazendo saltar um sorriso presunçoso no rosto de Edward, que antes de eu terminar com o meu trabalho, me atacou, levantando minha perna e segurando firme a minha coxa com uma mão, passeando por minhas costas com a outra, e quando me dei conta, meu vestido já havia sumido, assim como meu sutiã que foi atirado no meio da sala, indo parar longe.

_Eu acho que nem gostava muito daquele sutiã..._

Edward me imprensou contra a parede, seu peso em meu corpo, me arrancando um gemido profundo.

- Eu te quero Bella... E quero agora.

- Eu também... - voltei a beijá-lo duro e forte, e ele nos levou até o meu quarto.

Sem tirar as mãos de mim um só momento, ele jogou meu edredom longe e me fez deitar na cama, beijando o meu pescoço, descendo por meus seios, lambendo meu umbigo, voltando para a minha boca e me fazendo arrepiar.

- Eu... Eu queria isto a muito tempo... - ele sussurrou quente atrás da minha orelha e eu derreti.

Movendo-se devagar e carinhosamente ele foi beijando, lambendo, dando pequenas mordidas em minha orelha, pescoço, ombros, e de novo aquela dorzinha gostosa... Uma vibração entre minhas coxas.

_Acho que amanhã estarei toda roxa, mas quem tá se importando?_

Comecei a gemer mais alto para ver se Edward sentia minha necessidade lá embaixo, mas ele estava determinado em me beijar toda, a me torturar.

_A coisa ta pegando fogo aqui, vamos acelerar Edward._

- Mais rápido Edward... - o abracei pela cintura, forçando meu quadril no seu, buscando mais contato.

Nesta noite eu não queria carinho. Eu queria ele em meu corpo forte, saciando minhas vontades, me fazendo dele.

Eu tinha esperado muito por isto... Eu queria que este momento fosse inesquecível.

Edward me beijou e _que beijo_... Sua língua entrou forte na minha boca me provocando, sugando tudo de mim, e senti ele se aproximando, senti sua pele na minha, seu quadril forçando mais o meu, minha mão em sua bunda, suas mãos em meus cabelos e ele se moveu um pouco mais forte entre minhas pernas, roçando nossos sexos ainda cobertos.

_Uau! Assim eu não vou agüentar..._

Ele largou minha boca apenas quando eu já estava sem fôlego e com um olhar todo selvagem, rasgou minha pequena calcinha fora.

_Oh Meu Deus!_

- Tão linda Bella... – ele se afastou um pouco para me fitar e seu olhar era quente, cheio de desejo.

Não pude mais me conter e me lançando para ele com vontade, agarrei a sua cueca e finalmente a atirei pra longe, libertando-o para mim.

_Uau mais uma vez! Edward..._

Foco Bella... Foco.

Edward me lançou nos travesseiros e eu puxei seu corpo para o meu, sentindo nossas peles grudadas, coladas, seu calor fundindo ao meu. Edward foi entrando em mim lentamente, enquanto me olhava nos olhos.

_Agora vai ter que caber... _

Soltei um suspiro longo e ouvi um gemido baixo vindo dos seus lábios quando ele me invadiu de vez, e não dando tempo nem para pensarmos, remexi meus quadris rapidamente, me levando ao encontro dele.

_Eu acho que eu já estou vendo estrelas..._

Respirávamos forte pelo esforço, mas estava tão bom. Enquanto beijava meus seios, meu pescoço e meus ombros, Edward foi abrandando os movimentos até que entramos num ritmo cadenciado, delicioso, mas eu queria mais.

- Mais Edward... Mais... - lacei minhas pernas em seus quadris e Edward agarrou minha bunda, me levando ainda mais fundo, para me provocar, aumentando o ritmo um pouco, diminuindo logo depois, me beijando, me enlouquecendo.

Algo crescia dentro de mim, pedacinho por pedacinho, um pouquinho, mais um pouquinho, mas ainda não era o que eu necessitava, então não sabendo de onde achei força e coragem, girei nossos corpos e montei nele.

- Bella...- Edward falou como em um gemido surpreso.

- Shiiii...Minha vez - coloquei o dedo em seus lábios e desci meu corpo ao encontro do dele.

Sentindo Edward me preencher, me senti cada vez mais confiante e após um breve momento parada, balancei meu corpo para frente e para trás, para cima, para baixo. Minhas mãos apoiadas em seu peito, meus olhos fechados. Sentindo meu corpo todo começar a vibrar, indo cada vez mais rápido, gemendo pelo grande esforço.

- Bella... Como eu... Nossa... - Edward engasgou e apertou minha cintura com força.

Abri meus olhos para ver a mais perfeita expressão de prazer em seu rosto corado, e inclinando-me ao seu encontro, beijei seu pescoço, arranhei seu peito, mordi seu queixo sem me importar em deixar marcas. _Agora eu só queria ele. Preocupações para depois._

Edward ditou o ritmo por um tempo, me guiando com suas mãos fortes em meus quadris, em minha cintura, nos movimentando em harmonia, ora suavemente, ora forte, me fazendo arfar quando ia cada vez mais fundo.

Sua boca foi para meus seios, chupando-os forte, uma das suas mãos entre minhas pernas, friccionando o ponto certo. Minha visão começou a nublar e eu vi pequenos pontos brilhantes em minha frente

_Quase... Quase lá..._

Me movi mais forte, completamente encaixada em Edward e a explosão logo veio, deixando minha mente em branco.

Forte. Avassaladora. Perfeita.

- Edward! Oh Edward!

_Não sabia que eu era tão vocal assim, preciso beber mais vezes..._

Não tinha como não gritar com as sensações que me arrebatavam e me faziam tremer dos pés a cabeça.

Eu estava em êxtase!

Maravilhoso... Indescritível. Esta eram as únicas palavras que vinham em minha mente para descrever o que eu estava vivendo.

- Bella! - ele arfou, descendo as mãos para meus quadris e me seguiu, explodindo dentro de mim, respirando mais alto, cravando as unhas em minha pele, fechando os olhos com força.

Edward saiu de mim e rolou para o lado, suas mãos subindo pelas minhas costas, enterrando os dedos em meu cabelo, me enchendo de beijos por todo o rosto.

-Te amo... - falei em um suspiro e aninhei minha cabeça na curva do seu pescoço.

Edward não falou nada, apenas, me abraçou forte, beijou minha testa e fez um carinho gostoso em minhas costas, em meu cabelo, em meus braços...

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ainda unidos, enroscados, respirando descompassadamente, só sei que ainda me recuperando do orgasmo mais poderoso da minha vida, senti os lençóis me cobrirem e acabei dormindo, feliz, saciada, totalmente esgotada e com a certeza que esta era a melhor e mais louca noite da minha vida.

_Caramba que sonho bom._

* * *

N/A:

Kkkkkkkkk me diverti muito escrevendo junto com Alais a Bella bêbada atacando Edward sem dó nem piedade kkkkkk Já disse que ela é a mente brilhante das safadezas das fics? Eu tenho as idéias mais mirabolantes e ela consegue 'dar vida' as minhas loucuras.

Pois é... como eu disse antes: A bebida entra, a verdade sai... E os 'amigos' acabaram tendo uma tórrida noite de amor...

Será que eles vão lembrar de alguma coisa no dia seguinte? Como eles vão reagir?

Quem queria ver Rosalie se dar mal, este é um bom começo, não?

Bjus e até o próximo.

N/B: eu ri escrevendo, eu ri betando e ainda não consigo parar de rir da situação q estes dois se meteram haushdfua

Espero que vcs se divirtam e veremos o q acontece na manhã seguinte de dois bêbados após o secsu selvagi.


	7. O que eu faço agora?

**Capítulo 6 – O que eu faço agora?**

Abri meus olhos no dia seguinte e ao sentir a claridade quase me cegar, os fechei outra vez, cobrindo meu rosto com o lençol. Meu corpo todo doía, principalmente a minha cabeça e a minha garganta seca.

_Que festa louca!_ Lembro que houve muita dança muita bebida, estava tudo perfeito e animado.

Alice e Edward tinham feito da minha festa de aniversário algo muito especial. Muitos dos meus amigos compareceram. O DJ tocava as musicas do momento. A comida estava deliciosa e a bebida geladinha.

Lembro também de Alice citando que Rosalie passou mal. Lembro que Edward ficou e me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha na hora dos parabéns. A festa foi esvaziando depois de um tempo... E eu fiquei com Edward, bebendo cerveja e conversando em uma das mesinhas do canto.

_Foi tão bom... A minha melhor festa de aniversário..._

E além disto, nesta noite eu tive o melhor sonho da minha vida... Um sonho muito bom em que Edward me beijava, me tocava com carinho, me amava... Me levava ao céu com suas mãos habilidosas e seus beijos perfeitos.

_Como eu queria que fosse verdade..._

Suspirando alto, abri os olhos outra vez e a claridade não me incomodou muito. Olhei o relógio na mesinha de cabeceira... Oito horas da manhã.

Me espreguicei e tomando coragem para levantar e enfrentar o novo dia, que seria de uma ressaca sem fim, joguei o lençol para o lado, procurando levantar da cama... E foi então que notei...

Nada de camisola... Nada de calcinha...

Eu estava nua. Completamente nua!

_Como eu vim parar aqui? Quem tirou a minha roupa?_

Em choque, tentei me mexer, mas algo me prendeu. Uma mão pousou na minha cintura e um suspiro baixo pôde ser ouvido.

Definitivamente havia mais alguém na minha cama!

Forcei minha mente a lembrar de mais alguma coisa, mas do meio da festa para frente, minha lembranças estavam muito comprometidas pela bebida que eu tinha ingerido.

Ficamos somente eu e Edward na festa. Não tinha mais ninguém conosco, e me lembro vagamente que voltamos no mesmo taxi...

_Será? Edward?_

_Não foi um sonho e as mãos que me prendiam provavam isto._

Morta de medo, me virei devagar e lá estava ele... Edward Cullen, a minha paixão platônica, dormindo tranquilamente na minha cama. A visão mais linda e ao mesmo tempo aterrorizante que um poderia ter nesta manhã de sábado.

_O que foi que eu fiz?_

Uma pontinha de desespero surgiu em mim. Forcei minha mente mais uma vez e algumas lembranças nubladas apareceram.

Edward me seguiu até a porta do apartamento... Ele me beijou... Ele me tocou... Ele me amou aqui na minha cama...

Olhei para ele mais uma vez e suspirei ao lembrar do seu cheiro, das suas mãos fortes em meu corpo, das nossas respirações descompassadas quando eu me aninhei em seus braços no final da noite...

_Eu dormir com Edward! _Esta era a mais pura verdade. _Eu consegui o meu amor para mim, pelo menos por uma noite... Eu traí minha prima!_

Comecei a tremer e tirando as mãos dele de mim, pulei da cama, pegando o edredom no chão para me cobrir.

- Bella? - Edward falou sonolento, rolando na cama para me olhar - Volte a dormir... Tá cedo...

- O-o que aconteceu? - não conseguia parar de tremer - Co-como nós paramos aqui?

- Como? Você não se lembra de nada? - ele sentou-se e o lençol que ainda cobria seu corpo escorregou.

_Ele... Ele também está pelado!_

Peitoral de Edward, lindo como em meu sonho... Meus olhos desceram mais um pouco. E..._ Uau!_

_Foco, Bella. _Balancei a cabeça de leve. _Você tem um problema enorme para encarar e isto não é um trocadilho infame. _

- Adivinhe, então... - ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e me lançou seu sorriso torto, ao notar que eu não falava nada.

Olhei para seu pescoço e vi uma enorme mancha vermelha... _Uma mordida?_

Em seus braços e peito tinham uns traços finos... _Minhas unhas!_

_Eu mordi e arranhei Edward!_

- Ai meu Deus! - gritei quanto me lembrei de mais alguns acontecimentos.

Eu estava louca... Muito louca na noite passada... Estava fora de mim e agora sabia disto.

- Ai meu Deus é muito pouco para o que aconteceu aqui ontem - Edward chegou mais perto de mim - Bella, você estava...

- Não! - não deixei ele terminar de falar, com um gritinho estridente.

Eu já me lembrava de quase tudo do que aconteceu aqui na minha cama, a horas atrás.

Mãos, pernas, corpos entrelaçados.

Gemidos altos, arranhões, beijos...

O melhor e mais poderoso orgasmo da minha vida.

_Eu fiz aquilo tudo mesmo? Meu Deus..._

- Quer que eu refresque sua memória? - ele perguntou me puxando para a cama e me abraçando.

- Não Edward, sai pra lá! - tentei me soltar, mas ele trilhou beijinhos por meu ombro e pescoço, desceu as mãos por meu braços, me segurou mais perto do seu peito, fazendo minha razão ir para o espaço de uma vez.

Me entreguei, fechando os olhos e derretendo em seus braços quando ele me beijou carinhosamente.

_Seus lábios nos meus... Suas mãos em meu corpo... Seu calor... Bom demais..._

_Vamos fazer aquilo tudo de novo? Eu não me oponho a reviver a noite passada..._

Meu celular começou a tocar e eu voltei a realidade, dando um pulo e indo parar no outro lado da cama.

- Porra, Bella... - Edward gritou, colocando as mãos na orelha - Desliga este treco!

- É Rosalie... - senti o sangue sumir do meu rosto ao ver o nome da minha prima no visor - O-o que eu digo a ela?

Ele suspirou e se jogou nos travesseiros, fechando os olhos bem apertados, parecendo irritado com a ligação.

- Sei lá... Só diz que não me viu sair da festa e se livre dela o mais rápido possível.

- Edward, me ajuda... - gemi com medo.

Conhecia Rosalie muito bem para saber que eu estaria bem encrencada se ela desconfiasse de alguma coisa.

- Só se livra dela e deixe o resto que eu resolvo... - ele voltou a se sentar na cama e colocou a mão no meu ombro - Vai dar certo, eu sei disto...

A confiança de Edward de que tudo daria certo, me incentivou. Ok, lidar com Rose agora... Apertei o botão para atender a minha prima.

- Oi Rose... - abracei um travesseiro e me concentrei na conversa - Não sei... Não vi o Edward sair da festa... Como? Não voltou para casa? - Edward riu e pegou em meu cabelo.

Olhei feio para ele e dei um tapa em sua mão. Não queria distrações.

- Já tentou falar com os meninos? Com Alice? - continuei e Edward revirou os olhos - Tá bom, se eu souber de notícias te digo... Fique calma... Beijos.

Desliguei o telefone e o joguei na mesinha de cabeceira me sentindo aliviada. A conversa com Rose até que tinha dado muito certo!

- E aí, qual o veredicto? - Edward sorriu torto para mim e eu não pude deixar de acompanhá-lo no sorriso, apesar da adrenalina estar correndo solta em meu corpo.

Eu ainda estava meio entorpecida com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Sua namorada está surtada por causa do seu desaparecimento. - expliquei - Daqui a pouco ela manda o FBI atrás de você.

Ele voltou a se deitar na cama, esticou os braços e colocando as mãos sob a cabeça, suspirou alto.

- Se é assim... Temos que combinar uma história para contar aos nossos amigos, a Alice e principalmente a Rosalie. Não podemos cair em contradição de maneira nenhuma...

A tranquilidade de Edward em vez de me acalmar, me deixava mais nervosa. Como ele podia estar assim... Nem um pouco abalado enquanto eu estava para morrer de tanta preocupação?

- Qual a sua ideia? Eu não tenho nenhuma.

- Eu pensei assim... Vou falar aos caras que eu peguei uma gostosa na sua festa e de lá eu estiquei a noite com ela e uma coisa leva a outra e eu acabei na cama dela - ele me deu uma sugestiva olhada e sorriu - o que? aqui para nós, não deixa de ser uma verdade...

- Edward... -gemi, corando e ele entendeu o meu recado.

- Enfim, vou pedir para eles me ajudarem e dizerem a Rosalie que eu sai da festa com eles e que nós fomos a um bar beber mais um pouco e que não tive condições de voltar para casa, dormindo no sofá da casa de Tyler - ele pausou um pouco e fez uma cara presunçosa - E você vai apenas dizer que assim que o ultimo convidado saiu você pegou um taxi e voltou para a sua casa, então você não sabe para onde eu fui... Você pode até dizer que me viu conversando com nossos amigos, ainda na festa. Combinado?

- Ok, tudo combinado - concordei com a sua ideia - Vou contar esta versão a quem me perguntar sobre o final da minha festa.

A versão inventada por Edward era muito boa e descomplicada. Seria fácil esconder de todos que acabamos a noite passada juntos.

- Agora que está tudo resolvido, venha cá Bella... Ainda é cedo e podemos dormir mais um pouquinho... - ele me puxou para seus braços e o edredom que eu estava enrolada escorregou, me fazendo perceber que estávamos ainda pelados.

- É serio Edward, eu quero me vestir e você devia fazer o mesmo - soltei meus braços de suas mãos e me enrolei outra vez, olhando feio para ele - Isto aqui já está ficando constrangedor...

- Pra que se vestir Bella? - um sorriso torto em minha direção - Já vimos tudo o que tínhamos que ver mesmo... Já nos tocamos, beijamos, arranhamos... E o que eu queria mesmo agora era repetir...

Não deixei com que ele terminasse a sua frase. Isto era demais para mim!

- Edward, pelo amor de Deus! - gritei colocando a mão na cabeça - Não fala estas coisas...

- Vai ficar tímida Bella? - outro sorriso - Ontem você estava...

- Edward, chega! - gritei e ele riu, se calando de vez.

Em que mundo paralelo eu estou para ter Edward nu na minha cama, chamando por mim?

Teve alguma fada madrinha aqui em meu quarto no meio da noite realizando pedidos impossíveis, como aconteceu com a Cinderella?

Balancei a cabeça tentando achar o meu juízo, esquecido em algum lugar bem longe.

Por ora, eu precisava me livrar de Edward antes que eu fizesse alguma besteira. Eu estava confusa e precisava pensar.

Queria muito ficar com Edward, não deixá-lo sair, fazer com que ele me amasse mais uma vez, mas sabia que o que aconteceu na noite anterior provavelmente foi um deslize causado por nossa bebedeira que não devia ser citado e muito menos voltar a acontecer.

Também sabia que ele só estava brincalhão comigo desta maneira para não me deixar mais nervosa do que eu estava, para não ser indelicado comigo... Edward era assim... Cuidadoso. Atencioso... E era exatamente por isto que eu o amava.

Ele seria incapaz de me deixar constrangida, mas mesmo assim eu precisava que ele fosse embora agora para que eu colocasse minha cabeça no lugar.

- Edward o que aconteceu ontem... - voltei a falar tentando parecer despreocupada com o que tinha acontecido conosco. - Não ache que eu...

- Não Bella... - ele me calou, colocando o dedo sobre meus lábios suavemente - Esta não é a hora de termos esta conversa. O que aconteceu entre nós, podemos discutir outra hora... - estendeu os braços para mim - Venha cá, deita um pouquinho aqui comigo...

- Não, Edward... - praticamente gemi em contradição de, ao mesmo tempo, querer e não querer ficar pertinho dele - Me entenda, por favor. Eu estou confusa... Preciso de um tempo para pensar...

Ele me olhou um tempo enquanto pensava e depois sorriu leve.

- Ok! Concordo com você... Acho que ainda está tudo muito confuso. Foi muita bebida ontem a noite... Foi uma loucura e precisamos de um tempo para pensar nisto...

- Então é melhor você ir para casa. - abracei meus joelhos e o olhei sério - Depois, quando tivermos uma opinião formada, conversamos e colocamos esta historia a limpo.

- Você me liga quando estiver a fim de conversar? - Edward colocou a mão quente em minha bochecha, me fazendo derreter um pouco.

_Como eu gosto deste toque..._

- Ligo... - murmurei - Senão nos vemos no escritório na segunda-feira...

- Me ligue antes Bella... - ele correu os dedos até meu queixo, me fazendo arrepiar - Por favor...

- Vou ligar, te prometo - respondi baixinho - Mas, Edward agora se vista e vá pra casa... Eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinha...

Fiz este pedido sabendo que era o melhor por agora, pois se as coisas continuarem assim, com ele me tocando, me tentando, me enlouquecendo, eu não responderia por meus atos.

- Já vou me vestir, calma! - ele se levantou da cama e pegando sua cueca que estava jogada na minha poltrona, foi procurar suas roupas no meio da casa.

Eu vesti a primeira camiseta que vi na frente e o segui. Nossas roupas do dia anterior estavam espalhadas por todas as partes no meio do meu apartamento. Sapatos para um lado, roupas para o outro. Meu sutiã pendurado na luminária. Sua calça jogada no sofá.

_Que loucura... Que loucura, meu Deus... Como fomos fazer uma coisa destas?_

Ficar com Edward era o meu sonho e pelo que eu me lembro foi perfeito, mas não queria que tivesse acontecido desta maneira.

Não assim clandestino. Não tão bêbada para ter minhas lembranças comprometidas...

Eu queria que ele me quisesse sem a interferência da bebida, que ele me amasse...

Eu queria Edward plenamente...

Suspirei enquanto olhava para o nada.

_Edward... Meu Edward..._

- Já estou indo Bella - ele chamou minha atenção- Promete que vai me ligar?

Ele já estava na porta do meu apartamento todo vestido e com um sorriso lindo no rosto. Amarrotado, com o cabelo bagunçado, mas mesmo assim lindo.

- Prometo... - respondi sem conseguir tirar os olhos dele - Pode ficar tranquilo.

- Te adoro _Bella mia... _- estas foram suas ultimas palavras antes de jogar um beijo para mim e fechar a porta.

Assim que Edward saiu, me encostei na parede e enquanto deslizava até o chão, abraçando meus joelhos, a realidade da minha situação me atingiu em cheio. Me desesperei por ter traído a minha prima, por ter dormido com Edward, por ter me metido nesta encrenca sem tamanho...

_Não vai ser mal nenhum roubar algo de Rose uma vezinha só... Ela já roubou tantas coisas suas... _Meu lado perverso gritava em minha mente.

Não Bella! Você não pode fazer isto. Ela é sua prima! Meu lado bonzinho rebatia ao mesmo tempo, me deixando ainda mais confusa.

Rosalie não respeitava ninguém e eu me lembrava claramente de algumas das muitas vezes que ela passou na minha frente para tomar de mim os meninos que se interessavam por mim ou por sua irmã... Teve a vez do Richard, o menino bonitinho do rancho vizinho ao dos nossos avós, no Texas. Depois foi o Jake, meu namoradinho das férias na Flórida que ela acabou seduzindo e dormindo com ele. Teve também o Mario, o Daniel, o Lucas... Era sempre assim. Só alguém estar interessado em mim ou em Anne que ela vinha com o seu charme e não desistia da pessoa até que a conseguisse para ela.

Eu tenho certeza de que Rosalie não ama Edward. Ela só está neste namoro para me provocar, e um dia ela vai se cansar do brinquedinho e vai largá-lo de lado, como ela sempre fez... Mas quando? Quando Rosalie vai desistir de brincar com os meus sentimentos, com os sentimentos de Edward? Quando me fizesse sofrer mais do que eu estou sofrendo? Quando ela conseguir deixar Edward arrasado?

Não! Eu não vou deixar que ela faça isto! Não vou deixar com que ela machuque o meu melhor amigo, o meu amor...

Coloquei meus pensamentos em ordem e tomei uma decisão. Eu vou conversar com Edward sem criar expectativas, vou dizer a ele o quanto o quero, e se ele também me quiser, vou lutar para ficar com ele.

Edward é meu. Ele sempre foi e sempre será meu e por esta razão tenho que tomá-lo de volta.!

…...

Passei o final de semana em casa dormindo bastante, assistindo filmes bobos na TV, comendo besteiras e principalmente pensando no que eu e Edward tínhamos feito. A noite tinha sido maravilhosa desde o começo quando ele deixou Rosalie de lado e ficou comigo, com nossos amigos, em minha festa, mas por mais que eu pensasse, não conseguia entender como viemos parar em minha casa, em minha cama.

Eu lembro perfeitamente da reação de Edward quando eu lhe disse que o amava desde muito nova. Ele pareceu ter ficado chocado, não ter gostado... Mas também me lembro dele dizendo que queria ter ficado comigo a mais tempo, ao me colocar em minha cama, ao me beijar apaixonadamente... E isto me deixava cada vez mais confusa.

Mais lembranças do que vivemos juntos também voltaram a minha memória e também vi as marcas roxas e arranhões em minha pele, o que me deixava cheia de vergonha.

Eu gritei mesmo daquela maneira enquanto Edward me fazia sentir aquelas coisas insanas? Eu tinha mesmo arranhado seus braços e costas, marcado seu pescoço e ombros com meus lábios e dentes?

_Sim, eu tinha..._

Pensei em ligar para Edward como o combinado, mas quanto mais eu me lembrava do que tinha feito, mais a coragem de enfrentá-lo desaparecia. Não sabia como iria olhar para a cara de Edward no escritório, na segunda-feira, depois da noite intensa que tivemos.

Eu precisava compartilhar o dia mais emocionante da minha vida com alguém e estava louca para contar minha experiência a Alice, mas além de nunca ter confessado abertamente a ela o quanto amava seu irmão, também tinha medo da baixinha dar com a língua nos dentes. Minha melhor amiga me ligou assim que Edward saiu da minha casa e eu lhe disse que tinha bebido demais na festa, estava morrendo de dor de cabeça e que queria ficar quietinha em casa. Ela fez uma visita rápida, me levou comida do meu restaurante preferido e enquanto almoçava comigo, me perguntou como foi o final da festa e eu apenas lhe disse o que tinha combinado com Edward: Eu voltei para casa sozinha assim que o meu ultimo amigo saiu, não sabendo com quem Edward tinha saído, já que ele conversou um pouco comigo mas depois foi curtir a festa com outros convidados.

No final da tarde de domingo, eu já estava bem melhor da ressaca e mais animada, apesar de Edward não me sair dos pensamentos e estas lembranças me deixarem aflita por noticias dele.

Será que correu tudo bem quando ele chegou em sua casa? Será que Rosalie acreditou na sua versão do que tinha acontecido na noite do meu aniversário?

E se minha prima desconfiasse que havia alguma coisa errada? E Edward desistiu da farsa e contou tudo a ela? E se ele não me quisesse e inventasse que eu o embebedei e o prendi em minha casa?

E se... _Basta Bella! _ Minha consciência gritou. _Você não pode ser pessimista... Tudo vai dar certo!_

Tinha acabado de sair do meu quarto, depois de um banho relaxante e vestidinha em meu pijama mais quentinho, pensando em pedir uma pizza para o jantar quando o telefone tocou.

- _Bella.._. - Edward falou em uma voz rouca que meu coração foi parar na boca.

Era a hora da verdade... Tomei uma longa respiração e tentei falar com um tom de voz normal.

- O-oi Edward...

- _Você não me ligou... _- ele foi direto ao ponto, em um tom triste.

- Eu-eu estive... Ocupada - gaguejei mais uma vez, sentindo meu coração apertadinho - Não me senti bem ontem e hoje não estou muito melhor... Alice esteve aqui ontem e viu o meu estado... - me desculpei, ouvindo um risinho baixo do outro lado da linha.

- _Quem manda beber demais?_ - ele brincou para descontrair -_ Eu também não me senti bem... Entendo o que você quer dizer..._

- Resolveu seu problema com Rosalie? - perguntei querendo saber o que tinha acontecido quando ele reencontrou minha prima e também querendo ganhar tempo para acalmar meu coração.

- _Tudo sob controle. Ela acreditou em mim._ - ouvi outro risinho - _Mas eu não te liguei para isto, Bella ... Acho que devemos conversar..._

Suspirei. Não podia mesmo adiar esta conversa. Eu abriria meu coração mais uma vez para ele e só falaria a verdade sobre meus sentimentos. E que fosse o que Deus quiser.

- Sim, devemos... - murmurei.

- Você pode me encontrar hoje? Eu posso ir na sua casa, levo uma comidinha para jantarmos juntos e aí ficamos mais a vontade para esclarecer algumas coisas...

- Pode vir sim... - senti meu coração disparar mais - Que horas?

- _Às sete está bem?_

- Combinado!

- _Tchau Bella... Até mais tarde._

- Tchau Edward... - me despedi em um suspiro e ainda me sentindo um pouco tonta, corri para me arrumar.

Meu coração batia rápido. Era a hora da verdade. Ou todos meus sonhos se realizariam e Edward iria me dizer que queria ficar comigo ou ele poderia inventar uma desculpa esfarrapada e me dar o fora de vez, e aí eu perderia o amor da minha vida, além do meu melhor amigo.

Estava ainda tirando o meu pijama e passando um pouco de maquiagem no rosto, quando meu celular tocou outra vez, com Rose dizendo que estava na minha porta e que queria me ver.

- Droga! - antes de encontrar com ela, mandei um SMS pra Edward explicando a situação e dizendo a ele que conversaríamos no dia seguinte.

Abri a porta bastante temerosa com o assunto que ela tinha a tratar comigo e a encontrei com um sorrisinho no rosto.

- Oi prima - assim que ela me viu, me abraçou de seu jeito falso - Que saudade!

- Oi Rose... - suspirei querendo me livrar dela logo - Tudo bem com você?

- Mais ou menos - falou, olhando finalmente para mim - Que cara é esta Bella? Parece que um trator passou por cima de você...

Por seu comentário notei que a maquiagem que eu tinha colocado não tinha adiantado muito para esconder minha cara ainda de ressaca.

- Não andei me sentindo bem... Bebi um pouco alem da conta na festa...

- Eu também... Você soube, não? - ela falou em um tom mais irritado - Me desculpe por ter ido embora sem me despedir, mas sua amiga Alice nem me deu tempo para tal ao me colocar em um taxi e me mandar para casa.

Sorri ao constatar que Alice conseguiu deixar Rose chateada mais uma vez.

- Não se preocupe Rose... - falei fazendo um carinho em seu ombro - Ela e Edward me explicaram tudo o que aconteceu.

- Eu ando me sentindo tão culpada por ter me afastado de você... Mas são os ossos do oficio. O namoro com Edward, meu trabalho... - ela desatou a falar das suas muitas atividades, toda falsa e eu me segurei para não dizer umas verdades a ela.

A minha vontade era jogar tudo o que aconteceu durante e depois da minha festa na cara dela e vê-la perder para mim, pela primeira vez.

_Eu dormi com seu namorado, rainha da beleza... E ele me fez ver estrelas!_

- Mas o importante é que agora estamos aqui, Rose... - em vez disto, eu dei um sorriso amarelo e usei da sua mesma falsidade - E agora podemos conversar a vontade.

- Podemos sim, mas não foi só por isto que eu vim aqui... - ela me olhou de um jeito que fez meu coração gelar outra vez - Prima, me fala a verdade...Aconteceu alguma coisa diferente no aniversário? Eu fui embora, Edward ficou mais um pouco e além de ter sumido a manhã toda ontem, agora ele está todo esquisito...

Fiquei super sem graça com a sua pergunta. Mentir para ela por telefone era uma coisa, mentir cara a cara era completamente diferente.

_Mantenha o que você combinou com Edward, Bella..._

- Que eu tenha visto, não... - dei de ombros - Acho que não aconteceu nada de importante por lá... Eu fiquei conversando com uns amigos, vi Edward conversando com outra turma, só isto...

- Tem certeza, Bella? Edward me disse que saiu da festa com os amigos, e Josh e Ben me confirmaram que eles realmente saíram para beber depois da sua festa e acabaram apagando no sofá da casa de Tyler, mas estou tão desconfiada desta história.. Edward está muito calado desde o sábado e isto não é o normal dele.

- Eles não te disseram isto? Então deve ser a verdade... E quanto a Edward estar calado, ele deve estar cansado, só isto... - meu medo ficou maior, pois eu sabia que Rosalie ia me apertar até que eu soltasse alguma coisa.

Eu tinha que ser firme na minha versão dos fatos e salvar a minha pele e a de Edward.

- Bella, você não viu nenhuma mulher com ele? - a voz da minha prima me trouxe a realidade - Ele está tão esquisito... Eu estou com tanto medo.

Ao ver a cara de falso sofrimento que ela fazia, toda a minha coragem desapareceu.

Eu tinha pela consciência de quão venenosa Rosalie podia ser. Eu sabia que ela faria da minha vida um inferno se descobrisse a verdade.

Ela era deste tipo de pessoa. Não aceitava perder.

Eu tinha que ser sensata e manter a minha farsa até conversar com Edward. Eu tinha que jogar com a inteligência e ser tão falsa como ela, assim como ela era comigo.

Colocando um sorriso amarelo no rosto eu a abracei.

- Não tenha medo Rose... De verdade, acho que na minha festa nada de estranho aconteceu até porque só o pessoal do escritório ficou até o final... Não tinha ninguém diferente - falei algo que não era totalmente uma mentira.

Na festa foi tudo normal, apenas a conversa entre dois amigos de longa data. Já em minha casa... Foi a noite mais perfeita e especial da minha vida e eu queria aquelas mãos maravilhosas em mim mais uma vez, já queria ganhar mais aqueles beijos de tirar o fôlego... Desejava sentir o meu corpo queimar daquela maneira...

Eu sabia que Edward ainda não era meu e que tinha que me manter realista, com a expectativa baixa, apesar de que, bem no fundinho do meu coração, eu tinha a esperança de que um dia nós ainda ficaríamos juntos e que aquela noite foi só o começo de tempos mais felizes.

* * *

N/A

Gente o que foi o Edward sem um pingo de remorso de ter traído a namorada e todo se jogando pra Bella? A situação super tensa e ele levando tudo na brincadeira... O que vcs acham? Concordam com Bella que ele só estava descontraindo para não deixa-la desconfortável, ou tem mais coisas aí?

Vou logo avisando que mais pra frente teremos um POV Edward que vai esclarecer muitas coisas desta noite...

No próximo vamos para a Califórnia... Casamento de Alice bem próximo e coisas irão acontecer...

Foi mal o atraso, mas estes dias eu não estou muito bem :(

Bjusssss

N/B : Bellinha toda trabalhada na duvida, mas acho q ela fez o certo, esfregar na cara da Rose ainda não era hora... vcs acham que rose vai dar problema? Eu desconfiooo . até o próximo galera!


	8. Malibu

**Capítulo 7 – Malibu**

_Ela não é a mais perfeita nora?_

_Rosalie é perfeita para meu Edward! Uma moça de boa família, educada e muito prestativa... Gostaria muito que meu filho aproveitasse que a irmã está se casando para também pensar em formar uma família com esta moça linda._

As palavras de Tia Esme ainda martelavam em minha cabeça como se estivessem sendo ditas neste exato momento. Não aguentava mais ver a minha prima pousar de boa moça, ajudando tia Esme, elogiando tio Carlisle, sorrindo para os pais de Jasper, contando vantagens sem parar e por esta razão eu estava debruçada na varanda da casa de praia da família Cullen, sozinha, com uma taça de champanhe nas mãos.

Já estávamos na Califórnia, em Malibu, em um jantar oferecido pela família de Alice para alguns amigos próximos e a família do noivo. O grande dia da minha amiga será daqui a uma semana e enquanto esperamos ansiosos pela cerimônia, aproveitamos para acompanhar os últimos preparativos de perto.

Desde que chegamos de Nova York, ontem à noite, Edward além de estar muito sério e introspectivo não desgrudou de Rosalie um só minuto, circulando com ela o tempo todo, beijando-a, dedicando-lhe toda a atenção possível e nunca me dando a oportunidade que eu tanto esperava de me aproximar dele, o que está me deixando extremamente frustrada.

A única coisa que melhorava a minha situação é o fato de que, pelo menos desta vez, eu não tinha Emmett e suas cantadas baratas em meu encalço, já que está fotografando uma campanha importante e só chegará na véspera da cerimônia de casamento.

Rosalie desde que colocou os pés nesta casa não parou de tentar agradar os sogros, o que está surtindo efeito, já que ela é bem carismática e os está encantando com seu show de historinhas sobre a sua vida de modelo bem sucedida e elogios sem fim, enquanto finge ser o anjinho e a boa moça que realmente não é.

Não aguento mais ver esta felicidade forjada!

Não aguento mais ver Rosalie tomar o meu lugar na família que é tão minha quanto a minha de verdade.

Não aguento mais ver Rosalie com o meu Edward!

- Por que você está aqui no canto toda tristinha, amiga? - Alice se aproximou e fez um carinho no meu ombro - Vamos lá pra dentro, estão todos perguntando por você.

- Não Alice, eu quero ficar... - me virei para olhá-la e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas- Estou bem aqui...

Menti e Alice pareceu notar, pois me abraçou com força e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- O que está acontecendo com você, Bella? Por que esta tristeza toda?

- Não é nada demais, não se preocupe... - segurei meu choro e tentei tranquilizá-la - Vá lá pra dentro ficar com seus convidados e me deixe aqui. Eu estou bem, juro a você.

- Mas Bella, você parece estar chateada e eu não quero a minha dama de honra chateada... - ela fez um biquinho, e se afastando segurou minha mão.

- Eu achava melhor você colocar Rose de dama de honra... Ia evitar muita confusão...

- Nem pensar! - minha amiga deu um gritinho indignado - De onde você tirou esta idéia? Você sabe como eu odeio Rosalie! Edward te disse alguma coisa? Aquela exibida te disse alguma coisa?

- Não Allie... Não se preocupe pois seu irmão não me disse nada. Alias, não ligue pra mim por que estou de TPM... Vou dar uma volta na praia e já volto.

Me soltei dela e andei em direção ao portão querendo ficar sozinha, pois se a minha melhor amiga continuasse perto de mim eu sabia que não ia conseguir aguentar e começaria a chorar de verdade.

- Bella... - Alice me seguiu, mas para a minha sorte Jasper apareceu na porta e a chamou para conhecer uns tios seus que tinham acabado de chegar.

Alice fez um sinal para Jasper e depois se voltou para mim.

-Vá ver seu noivo - parei por um momento - Eu vou só tomar um ar e logo fico melhor.

- Depois vamos conversar sobre este assunto?

- Vamos sim Allie, te prometo.

- Te amo amiga... Saiba que sempre você poderá contar comigo.

- Eu sei disto - beijei sua mão e dei um sorrisinho - Vá aproveitar a sua festa e eu logo irei te encontrar.

Alice soltou um beijo no ar e segurando o braço de Jasper voltou para a sala principal, saltitante e tagarelando.

Desci para a praia e fiquei um tempo olhando as ondas irem e virem enquanto pensava nos acontecimentos das duas ultimas semanas.

Desde que eu tive que desmarcar o meu jantar com Edward naquele dia que Rosalie apareceu de surpresa na minha casa, ele ficou todo esquisito comigo. Na segunda-feira seguinte, eu o procurei e ele não me atendeu. Logo depois foi escolhido para coordenar a equipe de um novo caso e nunca podia falar comigo no escritório e muito menos atendia às minhas ligações ou respondia as mensagens, e nas poucas vezes que nos encontramos nos corredores, sempre havia alguém por perto e eu não podia tocar no assunto da nossa louca noite de amor.

No começo eu achei que ele estava com consciência pesada pelo que fizemos e queria um tempo afastado. Desisti de ficar atrás dele e coloquei na minha cabeça que ele estava apenas ocupado ou pensando melhor, mas agora, depois de tudo o que eu vi aqui nesta festa, estava mais do que claro que ele não queria estar perto de mim e eu não passei de uma diversão, uma aventura de uma noite... Talvez a fruta proibida que ele tanto queria provar e depois que conseguiu estava arrependido.

Tudo fazia sentindo... Então era por esta razão que ele não fez questão de falar comigo nestes últimos dias? Era por isto que ele estava fugindo de mim?

Ele queria mesmo ficar com Rose e não comigo...

Ele me usou!

Ainda lidando com a minha tristeza por ser sido desprezada, senti uma pessoa se aproximando e soube na mesma hora quem era.

Edward.

Era hora de um confronto.

- Por que você estava fugindo de mim no escritório? - me virei e perguntei de uma vez o que mais queria saber nos últimos dias - Eu tentei falar com você e não estava conseguindo...

- Por que Bella? - deu uma risadinha - Tente adivinhar a razão de eu não querer falar com você.

Finalmente pude fitar seu rosto e vi que ele trazia uma expressão carrancuda.

Por que ele estava assim? Será que fomos descobertos?

- Edward, o que foi? Por que você está falando desta maneira? Rose descobriu alguma coisa?

- Não Bella, Rosalie não desconfia de nada do que fizemos - ele deu outro risinho sarcástico - Apenas sou eu que estava achando uma coisa da nossa noite, mas a verdade é outra...

Seu discurso me deixou confusa.

- O que está acontecendo Edward? Eu queria conversar com você... Eu sei que o que fizemos foi inesperado, mas...

- Não Bella, você não quer conversar comigo... - fui interrompida por seu tom de voz forte - Você apenas me usou.

- Eu te usei? - murmurei incrédula da acusação - De onde você tirou isto?

- Eu sei disto Bella... Eu apenas sei o que você fez... Eu confiava tanto em você... Eu queria tanto... - ele pausou um pouco e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos, bagunçando seu cabelo e me olhando de soslaio - Eu nunca esperava que você fizesse uma coisa destas...

- Não estou entendendo... Me diz o que está acontecendo - tentei tocar seu braço, mas ele me afastou.

- Você está ficando com Emmett, não é isto? - ele me olhou com raiva - E você ficou comigo por um deslize, pela bebida ou sei lá por o que mais, mas a verdade é que você está apaixonada por Emmett!

Eu estava chocada! De onde ele tirou este absurdo?

Comecei a tremer.

- Q-Quem te disse uma barbaridade destas Edward? - me senti um pouco tonta - Eu não... Não... Eu queria... - pensei um pouco e uma idéia me veio à cabeça- Foi Rosalie que te disse isto, não foi?...Foi ela que inventou isto tudo.

- Não Bella. A minha namorada nunca inventaria uma coisa destas. - seu tom de voz agora era triste - Está na cara que você e Emmett têm um envolvimento! Eu te vi na porta do escritório conversando com ele alegremente. Vocês estão tendo um caso e sabe lá por que você resolveu ficar comigo na noite do seu aniversário, me disse aquelas coisa para me deixar confuso...

Na semana passada depois da visita que Emmett me fez no escritório, por estar desesperada com a sua perseguição, eu chamei Jessica e Angela para conversar e pedir conselhos de como me livrar dele.

- Não Edward! - tentei tocá-lo, mas ele se esquivou outra vez - Eu passo o dia todo fugindo de Emmett e você sabe disto! - respirei fundo e mirei seus olhos raivosos - Você ouviu a minha conversa com Jessica e Angela outro dia no escritório! Eu não dou bola a Emmett! E naquele dia que você nos viu juntos, ele me encontrou na saída do expediente e veio falar comigo, então eu não podia ser mal educada e dar as costas a ele! Ele anda me cercando! E o que eu te disse no dia do meu aniversário...

-Pode ir parando este discurso! - ele me interrompeu - Não acredito em uma palavra do que você está dizendo Bella!

Agora eu tremia de raiva do que Edward estava fazendo comigo. Eu não admitia que ele desconfiasse de mim desta maneira e por esta razão resolvi desafiá-lo.

- Então não acredite Edward! - me afastei dele, fazendo uma cara feia – Eu sei qual é a verdade e é nela que eu acredito! E se você veio atrás de mim só para me dizer estas barbaridades, pode se retirar e ficar com a sua namorada perfeitinha. Eu estava ótima aqui sozinha e assim quero permanecer.

- É o que eu vou fazer Bella. - ele retrucou - Foi um erro o que fizemos naquele dia, traindo a minha namorada e sua prima, assim como está sendo um erro tentar conversar com você hoje. Nem ao menos sei se eu te conheço de verdade, Isabella Swan. - fez uma careta - Tchau, passem bem.

Edward saiu me deixando chocada com o seu comportamento. Como ele me acusava de uma coisa destas?

Como ele me dizia que nem me conhecia, que não acreditava em mim?

Onde estavam todos os nossos anos de amizade?

Senti um grande aperto no coração e com uma vontade incontrolável de chorar, então corri para o banheiro para me esconder. Não podia chorar, não agora na frente de tanta gente. Não podia estragar a festa da minha melhor amiga por causa do babaca do irmão dela.

Depois de lavar meu rosto e me acalmar um pouco, aproveitando que a festa estava animada, sai escondida de todos disposta a andar até o ponto de taxi mais próximo, mas para a minha sorte, meus pais estavam indo em direção ao carro deles.

- Filha o que foi? - minha mãe perguntou alarmada quando me viu ao seu lado - Que cara é esta?

- Dor de cabeça mãe... Acho que ainda é efeito das horas de vôo e da noite praticamente sem dormir.

- Oh minha menininha, venha com a mamãe - ela passou o braço por minha cintura e me abraçou.

- Só isto Bella? - meu pai me olhou desconfiado - Tem certeza?

Minha mãe era a pessoa mais fácil de ser enganada. Qualquer coisa que eu lhe contasse, se não fosse muito absurda, ela estava acreditando. Já meu pai... Charlie Swan sempre foi muito perceptivo e para convencê-lo eu teria que lançar mão das minhas melhores habilidades.

- Só isto mesmo pai... Estou muito cansada. - dei um sorrisinho tímido e cocei meu olho, tentando fazer com que ele acreditasse em mim - O trabalho, a ajuda toda que tenho dado a Alice... Vocês bem sabem como a minha amiga é e como ela está quase neurótica com o planejamento do casamento perfeito.

Minha mãe apenas riu e meu pai me abraçou.

- Imagino o que você vem passando com aquela danadinha. A menina Alice é bem insistente quando quer - Charlie Swan revirou os olhos e beijou minha cabeça. -Vamos para casa e lá você descansa filha.

Entramos no carro e minha mãe sentou -se no banco traseiro junto comigo.

- Deite em meu colo e relaxe minha princesa... - ela colocou minha cabeça em seu colo e começou a alisar meu cabelo como fazia quando eu era criança, e debruçando-se sobre mim colou os lábios no meu ouvido sussurrando - Depois você me conta o que te deixou assim tão chateada... Seu pai não precisa saber se você não quiser... - beijou minha bochecha - Eu vi um dos amigos do noivo te cortejando o tempo todo, tem alguma coisa a ver com ele?

- Tem sim... - falei grata por ela não me forçar a falar naquele momento - Mas depois te conto... Te amo mãe...

- Também te amo princesa... Conte comigo para o que precisar. - ela deu mais um beijo em minha bochecha e sentou-se ereta outra vez.

Fechei meus olhos e enquanto aproveitava do carinho gostoso que a minha mãe fazia em meus cabelos pensei em tudo o que tinha acontecido desde a minha noite com Edward e principalmente na nossa conversa ocorrida a pouco, chegando a conclusão de que era quase certeza que Rosalie ficou chateada por Edward não ter ido embora com ela no meu aniversário e por ciúmes me envenenou para ele, inventando que eu estava saindo com Emmett, tendo um caso com ele, ou seja lá o que mais ela tenha dito, mas se ele acreditou em uma historia tão impossível quanto esta, era problema dele.

Se ele queria perder uma amiga de anos por acreditar no veneno de Rosalie, assim será.

Eu não vou correr atrás dele e muito menos me humilhar para explicar algo que não tenho culpa.

…

Mais um dia tinha chegado e a minha cabeça ainda estava muito confusa depois de uma noite insone e de muito choro. Nunca pensei que a minha vida se transformaria neste inferno por causa da minha prima. Como ela tinha conseguido bagunçar meu mundo desta maneira? Me afastar de Edward e fazê-lo duvidar de mim? Enfeitiçar meu melhor amigo para que ele se tornasse este bobão que ele era agora?

Apesar de Edward ter me dito que Rosalie não tinha nada a ver com o interesse de Emmett por mim e pelas suas acusações, eu tinha minhas dúvidas.

Eu conhecia Rosalie muito bem para saber do que ela era capaz quando se sentia incomodada.

Ontem, assim que cheguei em casa, mandei uma mensagem para Alice explicando que eu tinha passado mal e por esta razão sai da festa escondida e sem me despedir e ela me respondeu logo depois que hoje eu não escarparia de uma conversa.

Contar a verdade a minha melhor amiga... Será que eu teria esta coragem?

Ainda estava perdida em pensamentos quando Alice entrou em meu quarto parecendo um furacão e se sentou ao meu lado na cama.

- Que cara de enterro é esta Bella? - ela me olhou, levantando a sobrancelha de leve - Você está horrível amiga! Parece que você foi atropelada por um caminhão!

- Dor de cabeça, Allie... Minha TPM está terrível este mês...

- TPM? - Alice fez uma cara pensativa - Pare de tentar me enganar por que eu sei que não é nem dor, nem indisposição e muito menos TPM o que você está sentindo!

- Não estou tentando te enganar Alice... - tentei me livrar do seu interrogatório - Só não estou muito bem estes dias...

- Isabella Swan, eu te conheço desde que você saiu da barriga da sua mãe. Tem horas que eu conheço mais a você do que a mim mesma, então nem precisa dizer que não adianta mentir para mim. - a minha amiga olhou bem em meus olhos e fez uma cara séria - Então vamos logo me contando o que está acontecendo com você, por que já tem um tempo que eu estou te observando e sei que tem algo que você está me escondendo... Desembucha Bella!

Tinha inventado para a minha mãe que tinha me chateado com a insistência de Emmett que estava atrás de mim a um bom tempo, me visitando na empresa, me cercando de todas as maneiras, me deixando desconfortável com a situação e ela me deu razão em não querer nada com ele esquecendo deste assunto de uma vez, mas para Alice eu não podia mentir desta maneira. A minha melhor amiga era perceptiva demais... Me conhecia demais... Mas eu tinha que tentar manter a salvo o meu segredo... O segredo de Edward, apesar dele não merecer.

- Alice, por favor... - quase implorei - Eu não queria falar neste assunto... Não agora... Me dá um tempo.

- Amiga... você me prometeu ontem que me falaria o que está acontecendo... Eu sei que tem alguma coisa errada entre você e meu irmão. Já tem uns dias que ele está todo esquisito e ontem, depois que você foi embora, sem ao menos se despedir de ninguém, ele se trancou no quarto e nem o piti que Rosalie deu conseguiu tirá-lo de lá. - ela segurou minha mão e deu um aperto amistoso. - E você... Você está com uma tristeza incomum desde o seu aniversário e ontem nem interagiu na minha festa, ficando no canto com aquela cara amarrada e fugindo feito uma criminosa... Eu só queria te ajudar... Você não confia em mim Bella?

- Não é isto Alice... Eu só não queria falar neste assunto agora... - tentei mais uma vez, mas ela fez um biquinho de cortar o coração.

Soltei um suspiro e desistindo de lutar contra a minha vontade, resolvi falar o que ela tanto queria saber.

Ela é a minha melhor amiga e eu devia isto a ela.

- Eu fiquei com seu irmão na minha festa de aniversário... - sussurrei - Nós dormimos juntos...

- O QUE? - Alice fez uma cara chocada e pulou em cima de mim, quase me sufocando com seu peso e me deixando surda com o seu grito - Me conte tudo agora Bella! Como isto aconteceu? Oh meu Deus... VOCÊ FICOU COM EDWARD!

- Alice, pelo amor de Deus, fala baixo - coloquei meu dedo em seus lábios - Ninguém pode saber disto...

- Eu sabia que você tinha uma quedinha por Edward... Eu sabia! - ela soltou um riso feliz e se sentou ao meu lado, falando mais baixo - Agora me conte como isto aconteceu e por que vocês dois estão sem se falar direito depois de uma coisa maravilhosa desta ter acontecido!

Contei a ela toda a verdade, como a noite do meu aniversário com Edward foi maravilhosa e depois como tudo desandou, até a discussão de ontem na praia.

- E agora Bella? O que você vai fazer?

- Agora eu não sei Allie... Foi um momento de fraqueza nosso... Um sonho que se tornou pesadelo... Algo que eu queria muito e depois que aconteceu me desestruturou, me deixou confusa... E Edward agora está me acusando de estar ficando com Emmett...

- Como? – ela gritou, a mão na boca, chocada - Você ficando com aquele monte de músculos bobalhão? - Alice gargalhou - Que absurdo! Realmente, meu irmão está ficando totalmente louco desde que começou a namorar aquela talzinha. Você nunca ficaria com uma criatura sem cérebro como aquela!

- Tem coisa muito errada neste comportamento do Edward... - segui a linha de raciocínio da minha amiga - Antes de qualquer coisa, ele é o meu melhor amigo e se está arrependido do que fizemos, o Edward que eu conheço desde criança, viria conversar comigo civilizadamente e não me encher de acusações infundadas como ele fez... Concordo com você que Edward está mudado desde começou a namorar Rosalie e tem mais... Também acho que ela está desconfiada de alguma coisa e então inventou esta historia de que eu estou com Emmett para deixar seu irmão com raiva de mim.

-Você está desconfiada Bella? - Alice revirou os olhos - Eu tenho certeza que foi ela que inventou isto tudo para te deixar mal com Edward. Tenho que conversar com aquele bobalhão do Emmett e tentar descobrir alguma coisa. - ela disparou a falar sem parar - Nós temos que fazer com que meu irmão termine com aquela piranha. Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa para parar as maldades de Rosalie, para desmascará-la na frente de todos! Nós temos que...

- Não Alice! - segurei sua mão, fazendo com que ela parasse de falar e me olhasse assustada - Rosalie apesar de ser uma cobra venenosa é minha prima e eu não quero confusão na família... - suspirei com minhas lembranças - E você bem sabe como ela é capaz de me envenenar para todos, colocar até os meus pais contra mim. Ela é capaz de infernizar a minha vida pelo resto dos meus dias!

Conhecendo minha prima como eu conheço, tenho plena certeza de que ela iria armar o maior escândalo na família, fazer o maior drama já visto e dizer a todos que eu era uma invejosa que queria destruir a sua vida se eu fizesse algo contra ela ou se ao menos desconfiasse do que Alice pretendia fazer. Eu já tinha visto diversas vezes Rosalie aprontar contra a irmã, se fazer de vítima e todos acreditarem que ela era inocente e Annie a culpada, e eu não queria mesmo passa por esta experiência.

- Calma Bella... - ela fez um carinho na palma da minha mão - Eu sei que sua prima é uma bruxa que enfeitiça todos em seu redor... Ela consegue enganar a todos e está até conseguindo enganar meus pais com sua pose de boazinha, mas nós vamos dar um jeito nisto, eu te prometo... Nós ainda vamos nos livrar dela de uma vez por todas, fazer com que a sua máscara caia, e você e Edward ainda vão ficar juntos.

- Alice, esqueça isto... Eu e seu irmão nunca daremos certo juntos... Acho que ele até se arrependeu do que fez.

Eu estava muito grata pela sua disposição em meu ajudar, mas eu tinha certeza de que Edward não queria nada comigo. Eu fui apenas uma diversão para ele, alguém que ele não queria nada sério e apenas aproveitou de um momento de fraqueza.

Eu não podia me iludir com algo que nunca seria real.

- Isto iremos ver! - ela me lançou um olhar presunçoso - Eu sempre achei que vocês fariam um casal lindo e vou lutar para fazê-los ficar juntos.

- Alice... Seu foco agora é o seu casamento - lembrei a das suas prioridades - E você não pode se distrair, eu não posso me distrair...

- Eu sei das minhas responsabilidades, mas isto não me impede de ajudar a minha melhor amiga e o meu irmão. E alem do mais eu te prefiro como cunhada.

- Alice... Eu não quero confusão...

- Confie em mim... - ela me abraçou e beijou minha bochecha - A partir de agora aquela exibida vai ver quem é Alice Cullen de verdade... E eu só vou sossegar quando ela estiver bem longe das nossas vidas!

A baixinha piscou para mim, dando um dos seus sorrisos angelicais. E mais uma vez tive a certeza de que a minha melhor amiga faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para ver Rose longe de Edward...

E me ver cada vez mais perto.

* * *

Gente foi mal... Esqueci de publicar este capitulo aqui antes kkkkk


	9. O casamento de Alice

**Ca****pitulo 8 – Casamento de Alice.**

A semana passou que eu mal senti, pois todo o meu foco estava em Alice. Ela consumiu cada segundo dos meus dias com os últimos preparativos para a grande festa, o que me distraiu dos pensamentos ruins. Fomos rápido à NYC para a ultima prova do vestido feito sob medida, e também para que trouxéssemos o seu cabeleireiro e maquiador preferido para arrumá-la para o grande dia. Na volta desta curta viagem, ela me contou que havia se encontrado com Emmett por acaso quando eu tive que resolver alguns problemas rápidos no escritório e que o encheu de perguntas sobre o envolvimento alegado por Edward, mas ele negou que soubesse de alguma coisa e ainda disse que andava atrás de mim, que estava interessado, mas eu não o queria. Com estas informações tivemos certeza de que Rosalie estava agindo sozinha ou então estava manipulando Emmett pois ele era muito lerdo para agir sozinho.

Pedi para Alice se manter neutra quanto aos meus problemas com o seu irmão e ela evitou as perguntas que ele vinha lhe fazendo, afirmando que este assunto era nosso e por esta razão ela não queria opinar, mas ontem, quando ele invadiu seu quarto para uma ultima conversa de irmãos antes do casamento, ela acabou confidenciando que eu tinha lhe contado tudo o que vinha acontecendo entre nós dois e que ela estava muito decepcionada e magoada com o comportamento dele.

Ela também me contou que acabou fazendo um discurso daqueles e esperava que ele repensasse suas ações comigo.

Edward tentou falar comigo durante toda a semana, mas eu não atendi suas ligações, nem respondi suas mensagens com pedidos de desculpas. Eu estava bem magoada por ele não confiar em mim, por suas palavras duras naquela noite, na praia, e principalmente, não falei com ele pois não queria estragar o clima alegre que pairava no ar pelo casamento da minha melhor amiga, com meus problemas, magoas e incertezas.

E agora aqui estávamos em um final de tarde ameno na Califórnia, o grande dia da minha melhor amiga finalmente havia chegado e a igrejinha perto da praia estava do jeitinho que ela sempre sonhou. A decoração estava simples, mas de bom gosto com arranjos de rosas brancas e folhagem verdinha espalhados por todo o espaço. Um longo tapete vermelho levava ao altar, onde havia um dossel de um tecido transparente e bonitos laços de fita dourado e os bancos do pequeno templo estavam todos tomados. Muitos dos nossos amigos de infância e adolescência estavam prestigiando a cerimônia, assim como alguns vindos de Nova York.

"As long as you love me" tocou em uma doce melodia instrumental e eu soube que era a minha hora de entrar. Tomando uma longa respiração comecei a caminhar devagar em direção ao altar e muitos sorrisos se abriram ao me ver.

Passei por meu pai e minha mãe que piscaram o olho para mim. Vi algumas colegas de colégio acenarem discretamente, notei tia Esme parada ao lado dos futuros sogros de Alice e quando olhei para o lado onde Jasper estava, finalmente vi Edward e meu coração pareceu perder uma batida.

Ele estava lindo em seu terno bem cortado, uma expressão séria e o olhar intenso em mim. Ele sorriu torto e meu coração desta vez, bateu mais forte.

Continuei a andar devagar, passo a passo, mãos firmes segurando o buquê, cabeça erguida, sorriso no rosto.

_Respira Bella... Respira. _

Me posicionei no meu lado do altar e tentando tirar Edward de meus pensamentos, me concentrei na minha amiga que entrava na igreja, de braços dados com um orgulhoso tio Carlisle.

Alice irradiava felicidade. Em um vestido de renda simples e elegante como ela desejava, maquiagem suave e buque combinando com as flores da decoração que faziam com que ela se destacasse mesmo na multidão. Ela parecia uma princesa, em seu dia de princesa, como ela sempre brincava que seria este dia.

A cerimônia começou logo depois que Jasper pegou a futura esposa pelas mãos e parou em frente ao celebrante. Eu evitava olhar Edward no outro lado da igreja e buscava focar no que era preciso, mas nas poucas olhadelas que me permitia, notava que ele ainda me encarava intensamente.

_Seja forte Bella. Lembre-se que ele te magoou, duvidou de você. Ele te acusou de coisas horríveis sem nenhuma chance de defesa._

Passei a olhar para todos, alguns rostos emocionados, alguns encantados com a sublime cerimônia, minha mãe chorando como se fosse o meu casamento, até parar nos olhares feios que Rosalie dirigia para mim.

Ela ainda estava furiosa por não ter sido escolhida madrinha.

_Desculpa rainha da beleza, mas este posto você nunca conseguiria tirar de mim._

Soltei um suspiro e voltei a me concentrar nas palavras do celebrante que falava sobre amor e companheirismo e também nos olhares apaixonados que os noivos trocavam, enquanto seguravam as mãos um do outro com firmeza.

_Como eu queria um amor como o de Alice e Jasper... Como eu queria que Edward me amasse... Arghh, Impossível!_

Chorei emocionada ao ver a minha amiga finalmente casada com o amor da sua vida.

_Desejo apenas que eles sejam felizes._

Assim que uma linda chuva de pétalas de rosas caiu sobre nós e todos aplaudiram efusivamente enquanto Alice e Jasper se beijavam com ternura, o cortejo começou a se organizar para a saída, fazendo com que eu me posicionasse no meu lugar, ao lado de Edward.

- Relaxa Bella... – segurou minha mão e levou-a até os lábios, dando um beijinho - Nunca te vi tão tensa como hoje.

- Como eu vou relaxar tendo que estar perto de você?- falei entredentes, sem tirar o meu melhor sorriso fingido do rosto.

Eu estava irada com ele, mas o resto do mundo não precisava saber disto.

- Nós precisamos conversar... - ele voltou a tentar.

- Não tenho nada a falar com você. - rebati.

- Bella, eu preciso te dizer algumas coisas...

- Outra hora, Edward. - virei meu rosto para o outro lado.

-Mas... - ele tentou argumentar, mas eu o interrompi, voltando a olhá-lo.

- Vamos manter a boa educação por Alice, está bem?

Ter que estar perto dele só piorou a minha raiva. Será que ele ia agir como se a culpada fosse eu? Como se ele não tivesse feito nada demais ao desconfiar de mim? Ao me tratar daquela maneira tão fria, como se não tivesse me machucado, me magoado?

Como o maior sonho da minha vida pôde ter se tornado esta confusão toda?

Me afastei dele assim que saímos da igreja em direção a casa dos Cullen para a recepção, e Rosalie puxou Edward pelo braço, mas Alice não parecia pactuar com meus planos e logo nos chamou para tirar fotos com as famílias e padrinhos, me colocando deliberadamente ao lado de Edward e deixando Rosalie longe.

Neste tempo ele só me olhou com sua expressão de mágoa mais real e assim como eu, não falou mais nada.

Depois que cumprirmos mais esta obrigação, me mantive longe dele o quanto pude e assisti Alice puxá-lo para todos os lados a fim de falar com o máximo de parentes e amigos possíveis, deixando Rosalie cada vez mais furiosa.

E assim foi durante um bom tempo, toda vez que a minha prima tentava chegar perto do namorado, Alice inventava uma nova atividade para o irmão e o levava para bem longe da exibida.

Já na festa, enquanto circulava, vi Emmett passar por mim e piscar o olho. Pensei em chamá-lo para conversar e conseguir arrancar dele algumas confissões, mas achei não ser o melhor momento. Não queria correr o risco de perder a cabeça e talvez fazer um escândalo na festa da minha melhor amiga.

Procurando um lugar para me esconder, me vi logo depois sentada em uma mesa com nossos amigos da época da escola. Elton, o melhor amigo de Edward daquela época se sentou ao meu lado e animado por me ver depois de tanto tempo, começou a me fazer perguntas. Conversando animadamente, ele sorria feliz e passava as mãos pelo cabelo.

_Será que senti um pequeno interesse em mim? Acho que sim... _

Enquanto respondia suas perguntas e também fazia algumas, pensei que talvez estivesse na hora de me dar uma nova chance de estar com outra pessoa e me esquecer um pouco de Edward, como fiz na época que namorei Mike.

Aquele foi um tempo feliz e divertido, mas teve que acabar antes que se tornasse algo mais sério. Mike não era o amor da minha vida e eu não podia enganá-lo... Ele esperava de mim algo que eu não poderia lhe dar e estou muito feliz em saber que ele encontrou em Jessica o que tanto buscava.

Não deu certo com ele, mas nada me impedia de tentar outra vez e quem sabe, desta vez, até descobrir um novo amor e que Edward não é tão importante assim para mim.

Estava me divertindo bastante com Elton e suas historias de vida. Ele é jornalista de uma rede de televisão e já rodou meio mundo.

- Sua vida deve ser bem interessante Elton. - _E eu gostaria de ouvir mais sobre isto._

- Muito Bella. - ele sorriu lindo - É uma vida meio nômade, mas bem interessante.

- Ah, então me conte sobre a sua maior aventura - fiz charminho e ele começou a falar, chegando cada vez mais perto de mim.

_Tão bonitinho... Como eu nunca te notei antes, Elton?_

A conversa estava realmente muito boa, um clima rolando, estávamos concentrados um no outro e cada vez mais perto, rindo juntos, mas meu sorriso morreu quando notei Edward parado ao meu lado com cara de poucos amigos.

- Você me empresta Bella por um minuto, Elton? - Edward falou seco - Alice quer dançar a valsa com os padrinhos e me pediu para levá-la.

- Agora? - ele se endireitou na cadeira e olhou para a cara feia que o amigo fazia - Claro... Dançar a valsa... - falou e beijou a minha mão - Foi um prazer conversar com você Bella. Quando vier aqui na Califórnia, me procure.

- O prazer foi todo meu, Elton. - falei um pouco doce demais - Foi muito bom te encontrar aqui... E sim, eu irei te procurar na próxima visita que fizer a meus pais.

- Vamos Bella? Alice já deve estar impaciente - Edward me segurou pelo braço e me puxou para longe.

- Wow, Precisava ser assim tão mal educado? - soltei meu braço das suas mãos e ajeitei meu vestido - O pobre Elton ficou desconcertado com a cara de animal que você fez.

- Era para fazer outra cara? - ele resmungou - Você estava bem animadinha com ele. E eu... Eu não estava gostando disto.

Não querendo cair na sua provocação, revirei os olhos contendo a minha resposta desaforada que estava na ponta da língua.

_Ele estava com ciúmes? Que pena..._

- Vamos apenas cumprir nossa obrigação, ok? - falei fria, andando na sua frente e indo para a fila que o cerimonial formou para a nossa entrada.

O DJ logo convocou os noivos, padrinhos e familiares para dançar e Edward segurou com força em minha cintura para que fossemos para a pista, começando a nos mover mecanicamente.

Ficamos calados, mas com uma tensão no ar, até que Edward me puxou para mais perto e colou o rosto em meu pescoço e passou a cantarolar a musica que tocava.

Eu tinha que me lembrar que estava aborrecida com ele, mas suas mãos em minha cintura, sua respiração quente atrás da minha orelha estavam me fazendo perder o juízo.

Ele tinha este poder sobre mim. Derreter a minha raiva apenas com seus toques.

Tentei me afastar, mas Edward me apertou mais em seus braços e um tempo depois estávamos testa com testa, olho no olho.

Hipnotizados.

_Se ele continuar a me provocar desta maneira, eu acho que não consigo resistir... Não sou tãâo forte assim..._

- Eu acredito em você _Bella Mia... _- sua voz saiu como um sussurro- Eu sei que ao contrário de mim, você não seria capaz de magoar um amigo... Uma pessoa da qual gostasse- ele suspirou - Que amasse...

_-_ O que? - perguntei me sentindo tão perdida com o discurso de Edward que mal notei que a nossa musica tinha acabado e a pista de dança estava oficialmente aberta.

_Acreditar? Amigo? Gostar? Amar?_

Minha vontade era sair correndo dali, mas ele me segurou firme, olhando em meus olhos.

- Você não ficou com Emmett, é claro que não... Não sei como pude pensar uma coisa destas de você...

- Edward... – protestei, mas ele não parou de falar, ainda balançando ao som da música.

- Não fica chateada comigo, Bella... - ele suplicou - Eu estava muito confuso com tudo o que estava acontecendo entre a gente e Emmett estava dando em cima de você descaradamente o que me deixava intrigado... E ainda teve...

- O que teve Edward? - esperei e ele não falou nada.

- O que teve? - repeti a pergunta.

- Rosalie... - ele finalmente falou baixinho - Foi ela quem me contou que você e Emmett estavam se vendo... Rose disse que ele confidenciou a ela que vocês estavam tendo um caso, que você não queria que ninguém soubesse...

Fervi de raiva ao ver que as minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas. Eu sabia que tinha o dedo de Rosalie naquela fofoca descabida!

- Piranha! Eu tinha certeza que ela tinha inventando alguma coisa para você! - não contive a minha indignação - E por que você acha que ela inventou esta historia? -continuei furiosa.

Eu queria socar aquela cara cínica de Rosalie até deixá-la toda deformada!

- Eu ainda não sei... Não acho que tenha sido ela e sim Emmett... - ele balançou a cabeça de leve - Mas esquece isto... Quero conversar com você... Me dá uma chance de me explicar... Aquele dia eu fui muito duro com você, eu não quis te ouvir e ...

- Shiii Edward - coloquei o dedo suavemente seus lábios - Realmente precisamos conversar, mas não hoje... Não aqui na festa de Alice...

Meu coração palpitava. Eu estava feliz por finalmente começar a esclarecer as coisas, por eu poder saber o que havia acontecido naquelas semanas que Edward esteve tão estranho.

- Eu não me arrependi de ficar com você... Foi uma das melhores coisas que já me aconteceu... Me perdoa _Bella Mia..._ Me perdoa... Eu não quero perde-la... Eu não quero perder a minha melhor amiga...

Edward beijou meu pescoço e eu derreti com suas palavras doces, com seus lábios quentes em mim, até esquecendo a raiva que eu devia estar sentindo de Rosalie.

Olhei em volta e notei nossas famílias nos observando com expressões encantadas, além de outras pessoas que nos olhavam fixamente.

- Edward... Nós estamos em público.- dei um risinho nervoso, deixando a magia de lado e encarando a realidade.

Por mais que eu quisesse o que ele estava fazendo comigo, isto era errado, no lugar errado e na hora errada. Edward ainda é o namorado da minha prima e não podia estar em uma sessão de carinhos explícitos com a sua amiga.

- Esquece todo o mundo Bella... - seus lábios foram para meu rosto - Eu gosto tanto de você... - o nariz roçou o meu - Tem tanta coisa que eu tenho a te dizer...

Eu tentei resistir, lutar contra tudo o que eu sentia, mas era Edward quem estava comigo... Meu Edward... O meu único amor...

Me entreguei sentindo o passeio das suas mãos por minhas costas, por meus quadris, sua boca na minha orelha, no meu pescoço, no meu rosto, parando no cantinho dos meus lábios.

_Acho que não estou nem pensando mais... Meus neurônios estão derretendo..._

Eu me sentia flutuando em um céu estrelado e claro, quando uma mão apertou meu braço e me empurrou para longe de Edward.

- Você quer fazer o favor de largar o meu namorado sua invejosa? - Rosalie colocou o dedo no meu rosto. - Ele é meu, Isabella!

- Como? - eu ainda estava tonta com a intensidade do que estava acontecendo, mas mirei seu rosto raivoso.

- Largue o meu Edward agora Isabella Swan! - os olhos da minha prima demonstravam toda a sua ira - Pare de tentar seduzir o meu namorado!

Minha raiva ferveu. Eu queria dizer a ela quem era a invejosa e quem estava seduzindo quem, mas além de não querer estragar a festa da minha amiga, eu tinha uma maneira melhor de me vingar dela e de mostrar a quem Edward sempre pertenceu.

Eu vou envenená-lo contra ela. Vou contar tudo o que eu sei e acabar com este namoro de uma vez por todas.

Eu vou dar o troco que ela vem merecendo a tanto tempo.

Eu vou roubar o namorado dela!

Em vez de discutir, eu apenas lancei para ela um sorrisinho sarcástico e dei as costas, andando para longe dela.

- Eu estou falando com você Isabella! - ela voltou a puxar meu braço - Não faça esta cara de santa!

- Rose... - Edward se colocou entre nós duas - Pare de fazer uma cena com algo que não existe!

- Se não existe então largue ela e fique comigo! - Rose disse aumentando o volume da voz - Eu ainda não consegui ficar com você nem um só minuto nesta festa! Quando não é a sua irmã te arrastando para todos os lados, é esta talzinha aí te agarrando na pista de dança.

- Bella é minha amiga e estávamos apenas dançando juntos a dança dos padrinhos Rose- Edward falou com calma, provavelmente já prevendo um barraco.

- Eu não quero saber de nada disto! As suas obrigações como padrinho já acabaram e você não precisa ficar mais perto dela! - ela gritou e algumas pessoas nos olharam.- Venha comigo agora Edward Cullen, ou então eu não respondo por mim!

-Vá com ela Edward... - falei sem emoção.

Eu deixaria Edward ir embora para evitar um escândalo que pudesse estraga a festa linda de Alice, afinal eu já tinha ganhado muito por hoje. Ele com ciúmes de mim e de Elton, me pedindo desculpas por seu mau comportamento, me adorando na hora da dança e de bônus ainda vi Rosalie descontrolada.

Não poderia esperar mais nada desta noite.

- Não! - ele arregalou os olhos com o meu pedido- Eu não quero ir embora ainda! Eu quero ficar aqui com você, com minha irmã...

- Edward, venha agora ou eu falo a todo o mundo o que esta invejosa está fazendo! - o rosto de Rosalie estava vermelho!

Voltei a olhar ao redor e mais pessoas pareciam notar a confusão.

- Vá com ela, por favor... - praticamente implorei - Não quero armar um escândalo e já tem gente demais nos notando.

Edward seguiu meu olhar ao redor da festa e fez uma careta.

- Amanhã eu quero te ver... Precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas com urgência, Bella... – ele segurou minhas mãos e beijou minha bochecha – Me promete que amanhã vamos dar um jeito de nos ver a sós?

- Eu prometo - retribui o beijo, olhando para a cara feia de Rosalie e soltando um sorrisinho para ela - Mas agora vá com sua namorada... Vá antes que ela exploda de tanta raiva.

- Nunca se esqueça de que eu te adoro _Bella Mia_ - ele me deu outro beijo na bochecha e se foi, sendo puxado para fora da festa por uma Rosalie furiosa.

Ainda sentindo meu corpo tremer, um pouco pela raiva do confronto com Rosalie, muito pelas palavras e atitudes de Edward, voltei para a pista de dança, me juntando a Alice e aos muitos convidados que a rodeavam. Curti o resto da festa tão feliz, dançando e me divertindo, que nem os olhares insistentes de Emmett tiraram meu bom humor.

A minha grande chance de roubar Edward para mim está prestes a acontecer, assim como a guerra contra Rosalie e toda a sua arrogância está oficialmente declarada.

E que vença a melhor!

* * *

N/A

Que tenso! kkkkkk Agora Rosalie que agüente pois lá vem chumbo quente! Bellinha resolveu colocar suas manguinhas pra fora e ninguém mais vai conseguir segurar a sua raiva e desejo de vingança hehehehe.

No próximo o nosso casalzinho vai conversar... Será que vai dar certo?

Gente, foi mal pela demora, mas eu andei tendo problemas familiares que acabaram com a minha inspiração e vontade de escrever, mas aí a minha beta teve a idéia de escrevermos o capitulo juntas e a nossa madrugada de sábado pra domingo foi bem produtiva e terminamos o capitulo em meio a risos e descobertas que o Google Drive é demaissss kkkkkk

N/B: Sorry a demora galera, foi um parto com muitas horas de trabalho! E vamos tentar fazer esta criança crescer mais rápido ;)

Mas escrevendo e lendo e xingando a Rosalie...meus pensamentosde Bella _*aqueles em itálico hehe*_ tavam pra porrada kkkkkkkkkk

Bella digna acertou direitinho e agora vamo briga pelo bofe…

PS: Lições adquiridas, sempre ajude uma amiga quando ela precisar e o google drive é do demo kkkkkkkkkk

Até o próximo *kisses*


	10. Declarações

**Capitulo 9 - Declarações.**

- Eu juro que mato Edward se ele não aparecer. Eu juro! - Alice andava de um lado para o outro do saguão de embarque do LAX, furiosa.

A minha melhor amiga ainda estava irritada pelo irmão ter saído cedo da sua festa e neste momento além de xingá-lo sem parar, estava bombardeando o celular dele com as mais desaforadas mensagens.

Tínhamos acabado de chegar ao aeroporto, eu fui dirigindo o carro de tia Esme, que ainda estava em Malibu com os últimos convidados, ainda flutuando acima das nuvens com os acontecimentos da festa de casamento da minha amiga. Alem de estar feliz pela cerimônia linda e pelos sorrisos radiantes dos noivos, ainda teve Edward me pedindo desculpa e o nosso quase beijo para me deixar ainda mais extasiada.

Enquanto eu estava na festa, também durante a madrugada e hoje mais cedo, me mandou mensagens dizendo que queria muito me ver e que daria um jeito de nos encontrarmos sozinhos, ainda hoje.

Ele estava decidido e isto era muito bom, por esta razão, ao contrário da minha amiga que ainda esbravejava, eu tinha certeza que Edward viria ao nosso encontro, mesmo que chegando bem atrasado.

Eu realmente precisava conversar com ele, queria tirar toda a historia sobre o meu falso namoro com Emmett a limpo, saber o que se passava na cabeça de Edward, o que ele realmente pensava da nossa noite juntos e principalmente precisava aproveitar para lhe contar mais sobre Rosalie, revelando a face maldosa e invejosa que ela provavelmente não havia demonstrado e assim fazer com que ele finalmente descobrisse com que tipo de pessoa ele estava namorando.

As palavras ditas por Edward na noite passada ainda rondavam minha cabeça.

_Eu não me arrependi de ficar com você... Foi uma das melhores coisas que já me aconteceu... Me perdoa Bella Mia... Me perdoa... Eu não quero perde-la... Eu não quero perder a minha melhor amiga..._

O que ele sentia de verdade por mim? Era apenas amizade ou era algo mais?

Eu precisava saber a verdade com urgência.

- Alice, meu amor, esqueça este assunto… Se Edward puder vir, ele virá, senão quando voltarmos da lua de mel você resolve seus problemas com ele… Venha comigo, vamos começar a aproveitar a nossa lua de mel… - a voz calma do marido da minha amiga me tirou dos meus devaneios.

- Eu vou é matar ele - Alice bateu os pés e fez biquinho - Aquele traidor!

- Allie, faça o que o seu marido te pede… Esqueça este assunto e só pense no mês maravilhoso que você passará com ele na Europa - coloquei a mão no ombro dela - E ande logo por que a fila para despachar as malas está imensa!

Alice olhou para a confusão de passageiros e bagagens em nossa frente e suspirou.

- Ok, eu vou focar na minha lua de mel e esquecer aquele ridículo do meu irmão - ela puxou uma das suas malas e entrou na fila - Mas se ele não vier que esqueça que tem uma irmã! E você nem se atreva a defendê-lo outra vez, ouviu Isabella Swan?

Na noite anterior, assim que teve oportunidade, Alice me puxou para um canto da festa e me fez contar tudo o que tinha acontecido, vibrando a cada detalhe da minha conversa com seu irmão e xingando Rosalie por ter atrapalhado o nosso momento. Justifiquei o motivo para Edward ter saído da festa tão cedo dizendo que se ele tivesse ficado, Rosalie com certeza faria um grande escândalo, mas não teve jeito, nem as minhas tentativas de amenizar a situação e muito menos as muitas mensagens que ele enviou com pedidos de desculpas adiantou.

Alice ainda queria o seu pescoço!

Balancei minha cabeça discretamente e dei um sorrisinho.

- Tá bom baixinha… Não vou mais defender o seu irmão, te prometo…

Ela deu um suspiro resignado, esquecendo este assunto por um momento e tagarelando sobre seus planos para a temporada europeia até quando estávamos terminando um lanche e Edward apareceu em nossa frente.

Despenteado, ofegante, mas ainda assim lindo e com um sorriso largo no rosto ao nos ver.

_Ele conseguiu ficar sozinho... Ele conseguiu!_

- Graças a Deus ainda encontrei vocês aqui! - ele se aproximou de nós e abriu um grande sorriso, cumprimentando o cunhado e depois piscando o olho para mim, que estava ao lado da furiosa Alice.

- Como se já não bastasse sair da minha festa sem ao menos se despedir ontem, ainda chegou atrasado, hein Edward Anthony Cullen?

- Desculpa baixinha... - ele finalmente abraçou Alice e beijou a sua bochecha - Como já tinha te explicado, tive problemas com Rosalie ontem à noite, e agora pela manhã estava resolvendo algumas pendências para poder estar aqui com vocês.

- Em falar neste assunto, onde está a rainha da beleza? Como você conseguiu se livrar daquele carrapato? - Alice fez a pergunta que eu queria fazer.

Estava louca para descobrir como ele conseguiu sair sem a minha prima tão facilmente.

- Ela está com a mãe matando as saudades, mas mandou desejar uma boa viagem a vocês

- Ah sim, boa viagem… - Alice revirou os olhos - O que ela deseja mesmo é que o avião caia e eu desapareça da vida dela de uma vez por todas!

- Alice... - falamos juntos eu, Edward e Jasper.

- Disse alguma mentira? - a baixinha fez uma carinha angelical - Ela me odeia e isto não é nenhum segredo!

Todos rimos. Esta era uma verdade, mas ela não precisava ser tão direta.

O vôo deles foi anunciado para embarque imediato neste momento e Jasper pegou a esposa pela mão.

- Meu amor, deixe mais este momento de revolta de lado e se despeça do seu irmão e da sua amiga, pois já temos que nos preparar para o embarque.

- Ok meu amor, já vamos... - ela deu uma beijoca na bochecha dele - Mas antes preciso ter a minha amiga por um minuto sozinha. Esperem aqui - a minha amiga se desvencilhou do marido e me puxando pela mão, me levou para um canto.

- Amiga, me promete que você vai lutar pelo meu irmão. - ela praticamente suplicou - Você não vai deixar aquela bruxa vencer, não é? Edward deve ter feito algum grande sacrifício para conseguir se livrar daquela coisa ruim e estar aqui conosco.

- A vontade de matar Edward já passou, foi? - perguntei sarcástica.

- Já sim… - ela deu uma risadinha - A raiva passou no momento que eu notei os olhares intensos que ele está te lançando desde que chegou e principalmente por ele ter cumprido o que te prometeu ontem e estar aqui sozinho.

-Estou impressionada por ele estar aqui sem Rosalie a tira colo… Ainda mais depois do escândalo que ela fez na festa...

- Ele quer conversar com você de verdade, Bella... - ela pegou minha mão e me olhou firme - Ele quer consertar as bobagens que ele tem feito ultimamente, disto eu tenho certeza. Então, abra seu coração e tente esclarecer tudo, por favor...

- Eu vou, Allie… No que depender de mim, eu vou esclarecer tudo - prometi a minha melhor amiga.

O vôo foi anunciado mais uma vez e Jasper acenou para Alice.

- Bom, tenho que ir. - ela me abraçou forte - Espero ter boas noticias quando voltar da lua de mel.

- E eu espero que você desligue do mundo e aproveite o seu marido e a sua viagem Allie…

- Eu vou aproveitar, mas qualquer novidade bombástica, tipo Edward dando um pé na bunda daquela mocréia, me mande uma mensagem, um e-mail, até sinais de fumaça, senão vou morrer de curiosidade Bella!

- Se algo muito importante acontecer, eu te aviso - prometi – Mas, por favor, desligue um pouco dos meus problemas. Eu vou ficar bem, te prometo.

- Assim espero, senão eu mato Edward de verdade quando voltar de viagem - Alice prometeu me dando um ultimo abraço e saltitando para o lado do irmão para falar algo em seu ouvido.

Depois que Jasper finalmente conseguiu levar a esposa pelo portão de embarque, ficamos eu, Edward e um clima estranho no ar.

Ele me olhava intensamente e meu coração estava para sair pela boca.

Esta era a hora da verdade… Eu teria que encarar Edward e tudo o que ele tinha a me falar.

- Bella, você pode vir comigo para conversarmos um pouco? - ele rompeu o silêncio, se aproximando de mim.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia, Edward… - fiz uma careta - Acho que não temos nada a falar um ao outro.

Estava louca para lhe dizer que eu ia com ele para onde ele quisesse, que eu queria esclarecer qualquer mal entendido, mas eu tinha que fazer um charminho. Precisava lhe dar uma punição pelo seu comportamento dos últimos tempos

- Por favor, Bella... Ontem você me prometeu que ouviria o que eu tinha a te dizer e também estou gastando alguns bons dólares com as compras que a sua prima deve estar fazendo com o meu cartão de crédito. Ela ontem estava irada com a nossa proximidade e para acalmá-la e conseguir um tempo de paz, tive que deixar que ela comprasse alguns presentes - ele deu um sorrisinho.

Minha prima sempre foi comprada com presentes. Era só ela saber que poderia tirar algum proveito de alguma situação que ela dava escândalos, como quando era contrariada na infância. Rosalie só calava a boca quando seus pais lhe davam algum presente ou benefício, como ganhar um vestido novo ou faltar aula sem motivo.

- É típico de Rosalie ser comprada por presentes... Para ser mais realista é a cara de Rosalie se vender por qualquer coisa. Tenho pena de você pela conta que terá que pagar.- falei sarcástica.

_Mentira. Eu não tenho pena…Quem mandou namorar aquela exibida? Agora arque com as conseqüências!_

- Isto não será nada se eu puder me explicar com você _Bella Mia_ - ele pegou minha mão - Só isto me interessa agora…Vamos pra casa de meus pais. Tem alguns parentes nossos em Malibu ainda e eles vão ficar por lá até segunda feira... A casa é só nossa e lá poderemos conversar em paz.

- Não sei se nós dois na casa dos seus pais seria uma boa idéia… Eu preferia ir a um lugar público… - falei com medo das minhas reações por estar sozinha com ele em um lugar que me trazia tantas lembranças.

Não queria me sentir influenciada nas minhas decisões.

- Não Bella… E se encontrarmos alguém conhecido? - ele protestou - Eu disse a todos que depois de me despedir de Alice, iria aproveitar que estava aqui na Califórnia para dirigir até San Diego e encontrar com Marc e Anna.

Marc e Anna foram dois dos melhores amigos de Edward no tempo do colégio, mas que não haviam comparecido no casamento de Alice pois Anna havia dado à luz ao primeiro filhinho deles a pouco dias.

- Bom álibi este seu… Eu não tenho nenhum. Apenas disse a meus pais que ia aproveitar o dia pela cidade como uma turista… - sorri - E você tem razão. Não é muito prudente sermos vistos juntos pelo meio da cidade.

- Então você vem comigo? - os olhos brilharam - Para a minha casa?

- Eu vou sim… Eu tinha que deixar o carro de sua mãe lá mesmo. - dei de ombros, casualmente e ele me abraçou com força.

- Obrigada _Bella Mia, _você não vai se arrepender de me dar uma chance de me explicar.

Nos separamos no estacionamento do aeroporto e enquanto estava a caminho da casa dos Cullens, fui pensando na confusão que eu podia estar me metendo ao concordar em estar sozinha com Edward, mas desta vez não podia ser covarde.

Eu já tinha deixado a minha oportunidade de lhe contar como eu me sentia em relação a ele muitas vezes nos últimos anos. Eu já tinha permitido que ele namorasse Rosalie, eu já tinha me anulado por muito tempo e desta vez, já que eu tinha começado, não iria parar.

Agora, ou tudo daria muito certo, ou eu o esquecia de uma vez por todas e ia viver a minha vida.

Paramos nossos carros na garagem da casa dos Cullen, e com Edward segurando minha mão firmemente, seguimos para a sala de TV que eu tanto conhecia e nos sentamos frente a frente no espaçoso sofá.

- Acho que te devo desculpas... - estas foram as primeiras palavras de Edward, que me fitava com um olhar culpado.

- Sim, você me deve todas as desculpas do mundo - fui sincera - Eu fiquei muito magoada com o que você fez comigo Edward. Eu não merecia ter sido acusada daquela maneira como se você não me conhecesse há anos… Como se você não soubesse cada detalhe sobre mim...

- Eu sei Bella... Eu sei. O meu comportamento foi horrível e depois que me dei conta da besteira que tinha feito, fiquei destruído... Eu sei que esta é uma desculpa ridícula, mas é a verdade… Eu até relutei em acreditar que você estava com Emmett, mas Rose envenenou, me contou muitas coisas que mesmo eu te conhecendo, sabendo que você provavelmente não faria nada para me machucar, tinha uma boa chance de ser verdade… E depois eu vi Emmett na porta do escritório e a historia que Rose me contou fez ainda mais sentido... Eu sei que fui errado em acreditar nela e não em você... Fui errado em estragar tudo, mas agora eu quero me redimir, Bella… Eu quero consertar tudo...

- Isto é verdade, Edward. Você não devia ter desconfiado de mim... Você não tinha que ter acreditado em Rosalie antes de ter ouvido a minha versão dos fatos…- tentei falar das minhas mágoas, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Deixe que eu termine, por favor... - assenti e ele continuou a falar - Você habita todos os meus pensamentos deste a noite do seu aniversário, Bella. Naquela nossa noite juntos, muitos sentimentos apareceram... Coisas que estavam no fundo da minha mente voltaram a tona e me deixaram desnorteado, confuso… Eu não te tirei da cabeça um só momento desde aquele dia… Eu não estava bêbado... Eu sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu quis... Aliás, era o que eu mais queria a algum tempo e ao contrário do que te disse, não me arrependo nem um pouco.. Ficar com você foi uma das melhores coisas que já me aconteceu...

Eu estava louca pra me jogar nos braços dele, mas tinha que ser racional. Por mais que eu quisesse ficar com ele, me vingar de Rose, tinha que pensar para que não fizesse nenhuma besteira da qual fosse me arrepender depois.

- Edward, você namora a minha prima - o lembre deste fato - E por mais que eu odeie esta idéia, é a realidade e não podemos fugir dela.

- Eu não sei se quero mais estar com Rosalie - Edward sentenciou - No fundo acho que nunca quis estar com a sua prima e apenas estava tentando manter um relacionamento sério pela primeira vez, imposição dos meus pais que me cobravam mais responsabilidade e uma família, então estava fazendo de tudo para dar certo, mas isto nunca daria certo e agora tenho consciência disto… Eu não estava sendo eu mesmo, seguindo tudo o que ela me dizia, confiando cegamente em cada palavra, me sentindo sufocado... Não é isto que eu quero para a minha vida, Bella… Eu quero alguém que eu ame e que me ame também.

Já que ele estava sendo sincero, eu também seria.

- Tenho que admitir que sempre odiei esta idéia do seu namoro com a minha prima e não só por gostar de você, mas por saber que tipo de pessoa Rosalie é…

_Invejosa, interesseira, mimada, sem escrúpulos._

- E porque você não me disse nada na época? Por que você deixou que eu namorasse a Rosalie? - ele me pareceu confuso - Achei que você gostasse dela...

- Eu não gosto dela, Edward. - fui o mais sincera possível - Eu nunca me dei bem com Rosalie, ela sempre foi a prima que eu menos gostava pois ela sempre teve a terrível mania de se achar superior a todo o mundo…. E eu não te disse nada por que não queria parecer invejosa, por que você não olhava pra mim… E ai Rosalie começou a se insinuar e eu vi que você gostou, se interessou por ela… Como eu poderia impedir?

_E também era você que tinha que saber como escolher uma namorada, não eu que tenho que deixar ou não._

Ele me pareceu pensativo por um momento, mas depois abriu o maior sorriso que eu já tinha visto.

- Então quer dizer que você gosta mesmo de mim? - o sorriso cresceu mais um pouco - Que o que você me disse no seu aniversário é verdade?

- Sim Edward, é a mais pura verdade... - confessei, me sentindo um pouco tímida - Eu gosto de você mais do que eu deveria... Eu gosto de você muito mais do que se gosta de um amigo e isto sempre foi muito difícil para mim… Não poder te falar o que eu sentia...

- Bella… - ele sussurrou meu nome, desviando o olhar de mim - Eu tenho que confessar uma coisa… Algo que eu tenho guardado dentro de mim a um bom tem e que eu nunca comentei nem com Alice… Acho que o meu maior segredo.

- Diga… - desta vez fui eu quem sorriu para lhe transmitir confiança.

- Eu te amo,_ Bella Mia..._ - ele falou simplesmente, ainda olhando para as mãos cruzadas em seu colo - E este amor vem de muito tempo. Eu também sempre gostei de você muito mais do que se gosta de uma amiga, mas sempre tive medo de estar confundindo tudo… Era para você ser a minha irmãzinha, aquela que eu tinha que defender que cuidar que amar como eu amava Alice, mas nunca foi assim… Sempre foi mais… Mais intenso… E aquele beijo que lhe dei quando éramos adolescentes nunca me saiu da cabeça. Eu lembro de cada momento… Para você pode ter sido apenas a aposta feita com Alice, mas para mim foi tudo! Tudo… Por isto eu fiquei tão animado por sua escolha de musica para o casamento de Alice. - ele finalmente levantou os olhos em minha direção - Foi meio que inconsciente mas é a verdade. Eu queria um pouquinho da nossa historia em um dia tão feliz para a minha irmã - sorriu torto - E naquela noite do seu aniversário, eu agi por impulso, mas foi a melhor noite da minha vida… Ali tudo ficou muito mais claro para mim... Estou disposto a mudar a minha vida pra ficar com você, _Bella Mia_… Eu jogo tudo para cima só para poder ficar com você! Esta é a única certeza que eu tenho.

Minha cabeça começou a rodar. Eu estava totalmente em choque com o discurso de Edward.

_Ele me ama? Vai largar tudo por mim? Ficar comigo… A melhor noite da sua vida?_

_Será que eu estou sonhando? Só pode ser isto… _

- Edward, não brinque com uma coisa destas… - murmurei perdida - Não faça isto comigo...

- Eu estou falando serio, Bella... Eu nunca falei tão sério na minha vida. - ele segurou minhas mãos e me olhou nos olhos, com uma expressão severa - Ontem eu mal podia me controlar... Eu queria ficar com você, te dizer como me sentia… Te pedir perdão pelas besteira que eu disse aquele dia, te fazer sorrir…Você é muito importante para mim… Você é essencial na minha vida...

Não agüentei a emoção de ouvir estas palavras tão doces e verdadeiras, de admirar a sua expressão tão séria, mas ao mesmo tempo tão linda e comecei a chorar baixinho, enquanto também lhe dizia o que trazia dentro do meu peito.

- Eu também te amo, Edward… Eu sempre te amei… Desde que eu era praticamente uma criança... Mas agora tem mais coisas envolvidas. E principalmente tem Rosalie… Nós não podemos...

- Shiii... Não pense demais. - ele colocou o dedo em meus lábios, me fazendo calar - Rosalie é assunto proibido aqui... E eu vou lidar com ela, no tempo certo… - me trouxe para mais perto, passando os braços por minha cintura. - Agora, apenas aja como seu coração mandar… O meu manda que eu fique com você…

Ele me abraçou forte e me beijou de uma maneira totalmente desconhecida para mim.

Forte, urgente, meio desesperada. Sua boca tomando posse da minha sem pedir licença, me sugando o ar e também a pouca vontade que eu tinha de resistir à sua investida.

Notando a minha entrega, Edward me puxou do sofá e foi nos guiando pela sala, pela escada, pelo corredor, até a porta do seu quarto de adolescente, enquanto nossos lábios não se separavam nem por um segundo e o beijo ficava cada vez mais forte, mais profundo, fazendo com que todo meu corpo tremesse ansioso.

Eu teria coragem de enfrentar tudo e todos por Edward?

Eu já tinha feito isto na noite do meu aniversário, mas estava bêbada, não estava pensando direto… Agora era completamente diferente, pois os meus pensamentos estão bem ordenados.

Eu sei o que estou fazendo e também sei que é errado, mas mesmo assim, apesar do medo, não sinto a mínima vontade de parar.

- Bella… - Edward sussurrou meu nome e então abriu a porta do seu quarto.

Vi que o local não tinha mudado quase nada. Ainda era o recanto dele, do jeitinho que eu me lembrava, o mural cheio de flâmulas de time de baseball e fotos da nossa turma de amigos, a coleção de carrinhos na estante, a cama de casal encostada na parede. Uma foto nossa quando criança no porta retrato da cabeceira.

Me senti em casa. Este é o meu lugar então não há motivo para estar nervosa.

O abraçando forte, relaxei de vez e me entreguei a ele, cedendo às suas vontades.

Edward me conduziu pelo quarto e me colocou sentada na sua cama, e ajoelhando em minha frente apenas me olhou por um tempo, passando a mão por meu rosto metodicamente, pousando a ponta dos dedos em meus lábios, contornando minhas bochechas, meio em transe, sem me dizer uma só palavra, mas nem precisava, seus olhos diziam tudo!

Ninguém nunca tinha me beijado daquele jeito… Me olhando deste jeito que Edward me olhava agora. Os olhos doces, quase reverentes, como se tivesse admirando a mais bela obra de arte. Só respirando. Suspirei contente e fechei meus olhos para aproveitar ainda mais seu toque.

_Eu te quero, meu amor… Eu quero ser sua..._

- Olhe o que você faz comigo… - ele murmurou a voz mais rouca, colocando minha mão em seu peito para que eu sentisse como seu coração batia descompensado.

- Ah Edward… - ainda mais emocionada, eu só consegui sorrir e puxá-lo para perto de mim, fazendo-nos cair de costas na cama, aos beijos, sorrindo juntos, cúmplices.

_Eu também sinto isto tudo, meu Edward… Você também faz meu coração disparar..._

Suas mãos me apertaram mais junto a si enquanto ele assaltava minha boca com sua língua forte e vigorosa, me deixando cada vez mais excitada com o que estava por vir. Gemi contra seus lábios, a vontade queimando em minha pele.

Eu o queria desesperadamente e pelo seu olhar fixado em mim ele também me queria… E muito!

O segurei forte, empurrando meu corpo contra o dele, apertando sua bunda e ele desceu seus lábios por meu pescoço, sua respiração deixando um rastro quente por onde passava, me arrepiando, me fazendo tremer em antecipação. Ele se afastou um pouco e começou a desabotoar a minha blusa, me tocando intensamente no processo, tirando-a e jogando-a pro lado, para voltar calmamente a beijar meu corpo, deslizando os lábios até o botão da minha calça jeans.

_Assim eu vou morrer antes do final da tarde..._

Com os olhos presos aos meus, ele foi retirando-a de mim, tocando minhas coxas, as apertando e eu me via arfando e tentando lembrar se nossa primeira vez tinha sido assim tão cheia de sensações.

_Não, não foi tão intensa… Acho que não foi nem metade disto que estou sentindo agora…_

Arfei alto e ele sorriu torto pra mim. Logo depois, sem dar chance para que eu me recuperasse, voltou a beijar meu pescoço, meu colo, passando para meus seios e se livrando do meu sutiã tão habilmente. Ele estava sendo muito carinhoso e atencioso comigo, eu estava amando cada detalhe. Nunca ninguém tinha adorado tanto meus seios como Edward fazia agora, ele beijava, dava pequenas mordidinhas e lambia com maestria, me deixando maluca.

_Ah Edward, isto tudo é tão bom..._

Com um sorriso leve nos lábios, ele se levantou para retirar as suas roupa e logo voltou a se deitar, seu peso bem vindo contra meu corpo. Ele me beijou calma e ritmadamente, suas mãos percorrendo meu corpo, me acariciando e apertando nos lugares certos, pelos braços, cintura, quadris, barriga, até chegar a minha calcinha e retirá-la.

Eu já não continha meus gemidos e assim como podia, o beijava e acariciava também, enterrando minhas mãos em seus cabelos, dando pequenos puxões para lhe mostrar que estava mais do que pronta pra nos amarmos.

_Sou sua… Me faça sua… Mais uma vez..._

Edward, entendendo nossa comunicação sem palavras, me penetrou suavemente, suas mãos em meu rosto, nossos corpos se acomodando um ao outro com perfeição. Nosso olhar trocado afirmando que éramos feitos um para o outro, que estávamos no lugar certo, com a pessoa certa… Era como chegar em casa depois de um longo período fora.

Assim nos amamos lentamente, dizendo aos beijos, caricias e sussurros o quanto queríamos estar juntos, deslizando nossos corpos na mesma sincronia, pele contra pele, minhas pernas enroladas em seu quadril, seus lábios em meu pescoço, tudo com muito cuidado, intenso demais, lindo demais… As sensações tomando dos nossos corpos, suspiros e gemidos nos momentos mais rápidos, beijos, abraços e declarações ao pé do ouvido nos mais calmos. Edward passou a me tocar com mais intensidade, me fazendo explodir em êxtase, em sensualidade, em beleza e cores, em felicidade e prazer, me fazendo flutuar e encarar aqueles olhos profundos que refletiam os mais profundos sentimentos.

_Eu te amo… Eu te amo!_

Saindo de mim e me segurando apertado, Edward sorriu, me fazendo sorrir com ele, e tomando seu tempo acariciou minhas costas lentamente, enquanto respirando em meu cabelo, me dizia baixinho como eu era perfeita e o quanto que ele me amava.

Eu me senti no paraíso, desta vez, consciente de que estar com Edward não era apenas um sonho e sim a minha feliz realidade.

* * *

N/A

Tudo lindo no mundinho da nossa duplinha, né? E vai ficar assim por um tempinho pq eles merecem hehehehe

Alicinha se revoltou com o irmão, mas foi só ele ser gentil com a amiga dela que ela ficou boazinha. Ela terá as boas notícias que ela espera e Srta Exibida terá o que merece.

O proximo capitulo virá cheio de fofurinhas do nosso casalzinho pra nos fazer babar hehehehe, mas antes dele tenho uma surpresinha em forma de PDV de Edward :OOO

Vai ser bem legal e tenho certeza que vcs irão AMAR!

N/B: opa opa que agora encaixou, bem encaixado estes dois, Quem ama não resiste, sofre, tem raiva, mas o amor tira tudo isso ou os torna insignificante!... fase fofurenta a vista, hora da Bella reinar no seu território ;)

Espero que vcs gostem e vem mais coisas por ai!


End file.
